Gakuen Hetalia: ¡Worlwide!
by Koira Oxenstierna
Summary: La academia "W" aloja a lo mejor de lo mejor de estudiantes que tienen aptitudes para llevar a sus respectivos países a la gloria. ¡Pero nada es lo que se aparenta! La mejor palabra para describir lo que sucede dentro de las instalaciones es... ¡FIESTA! Acompaña a los alumnos de la academia en su vida diaria, conoce sus secretos y... ¿por qué no? ¡Entérate de sus romances!
1. Un instituto de clase mundial

_¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Vacaciones, sol, playa... _

_Pero para los pobres como yo, tiempo de sentarse frente al ordenador con una taza de café caliente y mentar madres porque las musas se mueren de a poco. Esta es una idea algo estructurada que tenía desde que empecé en esto de hetalia, que de verdad, ya llovió. Sólo diré que más de seis años(?)_

_En fin. Les traigo un fic algo... complejo, por lo que no les aconsejo saltarse capítulos, porque hay cosas y datos que se escapan, realmente, pido perdón por eso. Los primeros capítulos andan flojos, pero porque lo mejor viene después._

_Como siempre, he de prometer lemon del bueno, relaciones complejas y drama(?)_

_Tengan fe, espero que les agrade._

1.[GAKUEN HETALIA. UN INSTITUTO DE CLASE MUNDIAL.]

La academia "W" para alumnos excepcionales que buscan ser los líderes del mañana es un tanto singular. En este instituto, se encuentran los más selectos jóvenes de entre todos los países del mundo, buscando acabar con los conflictos y traer la gloria del mañana.

Cada uno posee lo que se necesita para llevar a los habitantes de sus respectivas naciones lo que este mundo ha perdido de poco en poco, paz y esperanza. Y en el caso de muy selectas naciones, volver a restaurar su poderío, volver a hacer todo desde cero.

Y hoy, es uno de esos días en los que las festividades no paran, porque es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo de estudio, el inicio de una historia diferente para los veteranos y el inicio de una vida completamente diferente para los nuevos alumnos que se integran.

Todos los alumnos y profesores están en el magno auditorio del instituto. Este está techado de vidrio pulcro que deja ver el día de nubla que ha estado haciendo. Los vitrales que se encuentran a lo largo de todo el salón simbolizan nada más y menos que un precioso y exquisito jardín lleno de hilillos escarchados en oro y plata, digno del sueño más delicado que se pudiese ser digno de tener.

La mayoría se encuentra escuchando con detenimiento a quienes dirigen la ceremonia de apertura, dos jóvenes bien vestidos que dan palabras cálidas de bienvenida. La excepciones no oyentes radican en los chicos mayores, que parece estuvieran burlándose hasta porque una mosca pasara delante de ellos.

-Bienvenidos a la academia W, el colegio de educación superior y media superior exclusivo para alumnos que están destinados a hablar por sus naciones, quienes defenderán el mérito y orgullo de su tierra, quienes desafiarán a los héroes de la patria para superarse día con día. Quienes sentirán por los ciudadanos y pelearán con su vida si tienen que sobrevivir.-

Aquella voz, acompasada, con tintes de fortaleza y entonación digna de oratoria, daba la bienvenida a los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso. Esa exquisitez de voz pertenecía a un joven pelinegro con un mechón de cabello rebelde que inmisericorde se levantaba a cuán más y amenazaba con caer sobre su frente. Pero no lo hacía.

-¡Ya me quiero ir a comer, Aristócrata de pacotilla!- Una voz que despedazó el silencio en el auditorio hasta la parte de atrás, donde de inmediato comenzaron las risas y burlas.

El joven que permanecía con el micrófono en mano se detuvo para acomodarse las gafas que tenía puestas, para acomodar ese mechón rebelde y dirigirse al público con algo más que pasión por la expresión oratoria. Levantó sus brazos, haciendo ademanes sublimes, que lo hacían ver como un chico maduro, con porte y sobre todo, un ejemplo a seguir.

-Este es el emporio de la excelencia donde los líderes del mundo, los líderes del mañana, vierten sus más exquisitas joyas para pulirlas y crear grandes obras de arte, hermosos diamantes más brillantes que las estrellas y la misma luna. Para sobresalir de entre un mar de almas iguales, se les debe de educar pensando en la grandeza que construyeron sus antepasados y, que derribarán ustedes, para volver a edificar con cimientos más fuertes-

-¡Más te vale que te apures, aristócrata fracasado!-Se volvió a escuchar la misma voz y adelante, el joven que había terminado de hablar simplemente hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y cedió posteriormente el micrófono a la chica al lado suyo, una linda mujer de cabellos castaños ataviada con una flor delicada en los cabellos, para ese entonces, la mayoría del auditorio puso atención a aquella que, cambiando su semblante por uno serio, se destinaba a hablarles.

-Así que, si ustedes, nueva generación de la academia W están de acuerdo, se puede cambiar el mundo desde la raíz, haciendo uno mejor y para dirigir a nuestras generaciones venideras hacia la gloriosa luz de un mejor mañana. Bienvenidos, alumnos de primero, bienvenidos, alumnos que se integran, bienvenidos profesorado y como siempre, sea bienvenida, directora ¡Alumnos… que esta, se convierta en su mejor experiencia!-

-¡Ya me quiero ir a comer! Ya córtale, machorra…-Antes de terminar su frase, la chica de al frente sacó una sartén de quién sabe dónde, y la lanzó hacia dónde provenía la voz. La sartén volaba por encima de las cabezas agachadas de muchos espectadores, al final, se estrelló en la frente de un chico albino que cayó desmayado por el impacto.

-¿Le di? ¡Si, le di! ¡Le di!-Empezó a saltar eufórica al ver que si víctima era sacada del recinto por un chico de melena rubia y otro de cabello café y ondulado. El chico de gafas a su lado no pudo evitar una débil risilla. Por tercer año consecutivo pasaba lo mismo. Cierto albino interrumpía con la ceremonia de apertura y siempre terminaba herido, pero esta vez, esta vez habría terminado noqueado.

De inmediato comenzaron los murmullos por parte de los oyentes. La chica dejó de festejar y apenada bajó la cabeza.

-Disculpen las interrupciones, compañeros- Fue su compañero de ceremonias quien rescató la situación. –Sin más, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes para el ciclo que comenzará. Los dejamos con nuestra amable directora-Todos aplaudieron a esos dos chicos, unos felices porque acabara su discurso eterno, otros decepcionados porque de nueva cuenta, lo que prometía ser una buen discurso, se veía dañado por el entrometido de Gilbert, el chico de la sartén en la cabeza.

La directora, una mujer de gran tamaño y semblante un tanto masculino se apresuró a tomar el micrófono, agradeciendo a los jovencitos maestros de ceremonia, indicándoles que tomaran asiento junto al profesorado.

-¡Muy buenos días, alumnos, profesores y personal que nos acompaña! Gracias a nuestros maestros de ceremonias, Elizabetha Hérdérvary y Roderich Edelstein- ella habló con una voz femenina demasiado fingida, lo que provocó contradicciones en algunos alumnos de primero, que de verdad comenzaban a sentir miedo por las rarezas que estaban presenciando allí.

-Muy orgullosa, he de dar inicio a este año de estudios y muy feliz, he de dar una cálida bienvenida a los alumnos de primer grado, que se integran con nosotros.

A lo lejos, los niños de primero no sabían ni que tendría que pasar por su mente.

Un chico de cejas grandes le preguntaba a un pelirrojo si en verdad la directora era una mujer. A su vez, este le preguntó a un chico de cabellos largos y trenzados, quien le respondió que mejor guardaran silencio, que no quería acabar como su compañero de hace rato, en enfermería.

-Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que es un hombre con un vestido entallado-Finalizó el pelirrojo pequeño, diciéndole a una chica de coleta castaña delante de el.

-No, mira bien, Loke. Es una mujer… ¡Las mujeres también pueden tener cejas gruesas!-La chica le reclamó, pensando que era por las cejas. Pero la verdad, es que realmente la directora no parecía ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

-¡No lo digo por las cejas, Linda!-Bufó y mejor se quedó sentado, con los brazos cruzados. -¡Y tú que me ves, Peter!-Le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubiecito que lo miraba burlonamente.

-¡Ahora, les presentaré a los profesores que estarán a cargo de sus grupos este año!-Todos guardaron silencio. Ese momento era, literalmente de vida o muerte. Podía tocarles un profesor accesible o uno sumamente cerrado…

-A cargo de los primeros años… -A lo lejos, un chico de cabello blanco y uno castaño de semblante despreocupado estaban tomados de la mano. El de cabello blanco se veía un tanto asustado. Ambos se veían bastante grandes como para estar en primer año, pero estaban a la expectativa de ver qué profesor les impartiría.

-¡Nuestra querida profesora Helena Karpusi!-Una profesora lo suficientemente joven, con un vestido blanco y largo, con un tocado de hojas de laurel en su largo y ondulado cabello castaño, pasó al frente.

Los chicos que estaban tomados de las manos se abrazaron mutuamente y exhalaron.

-No vamos a volver a pasar primero otra vez…-Susurró el castaño de rasgos orientales.

En la segunda fila del auditorio, un muchacho castaño de semblante adormilado y con un gato en los brazos, comenzó a saludar a la profesora que se encontraba delante.

-Hola mamá-Susurro. Entonces, quienes se sentaban a su alrededor, mayormente chicos de tercero, le dieron codazos amistosos.

-Ahora, tengo el orgullo de presentar a los profesores que se harán cargo de cuidar al grupo más extenso, a los segundos. ¡Tengo el honor de presentarles a la profesora Sirkku af Södermöre y al profesor Gelberth Beilschmidt!-Todo el ruido del auditorio se fue convirtiendo prácticamente en un sonido más bien uniforme. Las condolencias para los alumnos de segundo viajaban por el aire.

"Pobres, mira que tocarles esos dos…" "Es su fin. Nunca pasarán a tercero" "¡Que bueno que no nos van a impartir!" Cosas como esas sonaban bajito.

Los únicos que parecía que estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de que esos profesores impartiesen, eran un chico rubio bien uniformado que incluso parecía sonreír, el alumno representante de Alemania. Y la otra excepción era un rubiecito de orbes violetas que saludaba a la profesora que estaba adelante, entusiasta. Al ver que esta le devolvía el saludo, algunos se asustaron más, otros tuvieron menos miedo.

-¡Están jodidos! ¡Jodidos los segundos! Kesese…-Volvió a aparecer el trío que había desaparecido, volviendo al auditorio con un albino vendado de la cabeza. –El abuelo les enseñará el verdadero método de enseñanza Germano… ¿Verdad que sí? –Todos se quedaron pasmados. No tanto por las palabras "motivadoras" del chico, sino por la palabra "abuelo" ¿Abuelo? ¿Ese hombre tan joven? Más allá, el rubio que hace rato estaba feliz porque le impartiesen esos profesores se llevó una palma hasta la frente. Entre palabras, susurró "Ay… hermano…"

-Mi querido nieto, mi querido Gilbert. La esperanza de restauración de Prusia… -Y cuando se esperaba que le devolviese el saludo con la mano, equivocación. Una tiza se estrelló justo en la frente del chico que armaba alboroto. Sacó un chorrito de sangre por la nariz y volvió a desplomarse. El mismo chico de rubios cabellos y el castaño volvieron a sacarlo, ahora a rastras, por idiota.

Aquello había sido por demás cómico, pero ver cómo ese proyectil volaba con tanta precisión… era alarmante, realmente alarmante. Elizabetha sonrió y miró con ojos deseosos al profesor Gelberth. Era algo así como su gran admiradora. Roderich la miró algo decepcionado, pero no quiso decirle nada.

Un tanto alejado de las primeras filas, estaba un rubio de cabello todo desordenado, que enseñaba su frente a todos los curiosos, alegando que él había sobrevivido a todos los intentos de asesinato por parte del profesor. Sus cicatrices se veían redondas.

-Kohler, Kohler. Mathias Kohler. Es una suerte no ser más tu asesor. Eres más que un dolor de muelas- Sólo soltó esas palabras y volvió a lanzar una tiza, como en cámara lenta todos la siguieron con la vista y justo cuando iba a impactarse, otro rubio de cabello corto y gafas se levantó de su asiento y con un movimiento de mano magistral detuvo la tiza, rompiéndola en pedazos pequeños.

-¡Bien hecho, Sve!-Dijo el rubio que había provocado aquello y poco después lo abrazó.

-¡Ese es mi chico!-Gritó la profesora de la Sirkku.

-¿Vieron eso?-Gritó Kohler -¡Verdad que es maravilloso!-

-Es… es maravilloso, Oxenstierna-san se ha comportado como un pokemon…-Susurró un pelinegro de ojos almendra, mientras tomaba una fotografía memorable del chico que logró detener esa tiza asesina.

-¡A que si… es mi poke…-Otro movimiento de mano y la representación de Dinamarca, Mathias estaba siendo salvajemente ahorcado con la corbata…

Todos comenzaron a susurrar.

-He de decir que Berwald siempre ha sido una excepción con mis tizas-Dijo con su voz grave, callando a todos –Pero ustedes no son él, y no se van a escapar. Hay más de donde provino esta-Enseñó una curiosa cajita, seguramente con tizas dentro.

Los de segundo estaban ahora, más que nunca, preocupados.

-¡Que gran sorpresa!-Ocupó el micrófono la directora, entes de que la salud física y mental de sus alumnos se viera dañada por más proyectiles como esos. –Con gusto, me encantaría presentar al profesor a cargo de los terceros… ¡Rómulo Vargas! El auditorio se convirtió en nada más y nada menos que en un desorden. Los terceros estaban festejando. Si, su tercer año de preparación en esa escuela iba a ser ligero y alivianado-El profesor pasó al frente y saludó generalmente a todos.

-¡Abuelo!-Gritaron al unísono unos gemelos de segundo.

-Aquí ya no existe la lógica…-Dramatizó una bonita chica de primero, rubia y de cabello corto y muy bien peinado.

-Sin más por el momento, daremos paso al inicio formal de un nuevo y hermoso ciclo, cantaremos el himno al plantel con mucho respeto y después de la comida de bienvenida, tendrán que pasar a las respectivas salas de asesoría, para elegir jefe de dormitorio y jefe de grupo…- Todos dieron una afirmativa y empezó a sonar una bonita melodía a piano, por parte de Roderich.

_Una sonrisa aquí encontrarás_

_Sincera y transparente_

_Con gran esfuerzo y empeño_

_El camino es mejor._

_La raza que en su piel llevará_

_Estirpe y valentía_

_Y que día con día_

_Lo demuestra con honor._

_Hoy nos tocó brindar_

_Juntos en la academia "w"_

_Es valor que florece_

_Mejorando nuestro mundo_

_Siempre una solución_

_Juntos en academia "w"_

_Es labor que radica_

_En defender nuestro honor_

_Ser como el águila_

_Juntos en academia "w"_

_Superando las metas_

_Estudiando para triunfar._

_Es una realidad_

_Somos la esperanza de nuestra nación._

_Somos la esperanza de un futuro mejor._

_¡Academia "W"!_

Al finalizar, los aplausos y las buenas nuevas no esperaron nada, pero más allá de que los alumnos comenzaran a levantarse de sus lugares con rumbo al comedor, un grupo de cuatro chicos hizo una pequeña rueda en una esquina del recinto.

El chico de cabellos desordenados, Kohler atrajo a los demás.

-Ikuinen Hjärta tiene una misión para este año-Todos prestaron atención y lo escucharon. –Ese asqueroso himno… ¡Hay que cambiarlo!- Rieron, pero después dieron la aprobatoria.

-¡Demos inicio a este ciclo, chicos! Mathias, Emil, Long, Berwald…- El rubio de ojos violetas, entusiasta habló, para después poner su mano derecha al frente, para que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

El más alto, Berwald, gritó con su voz grave: -¡Ikuinen!- y los demás, saltando y soltando sus manos, respondieron –¡Hjärta!- Para después salir corriendo por la puerta del recinto, haciéndose bolas por allí, empujándose, como niños pequeños.

-¡El último que llegue le toca comerse los scones de Arthur!-Esa fue la voz del castaño de primer grado, echando a correr al comedor de la mano de Emil.

-¡Vuelve acá maldito chino!- Gritó Mathias, inconforme.

-¡Hong Kong, tarado, es Hong Kong!-Reafirmo su nacionalidad ante el Danés que se estaba quedando un tanto atrás.

-¡Vamos, Su-san, no quiero comer… eso!-Insistió el chico rubio representante de Finlandia, jalando al joven de gafas, Berwald. Cuando hubieren estado ya alcanzando a Mathias, el rubio más alto puso el pie al Danés, quien cayó de sentón.

Mathias se quedó ahí, en el pasillo, resignado a comer scones…

Un frailecillo pasó volando por su izquierda.

-¡Tarado, llega antes de que entre la Unión Soviética!-Asintió y se fue corriendo, con la esperanza, de ganarle a la mascota del joven de Islandia. Emil.

_¿Que tal?_

_Aclaraciones:_

_1. Los profesores son: Antigua Roma, Germania, Antugua Grecia, Escandinavia y en enfermero un tanto demente es de Mesoamérica. Saldrán más, pero denme tiempo. Como no tienen nombre confirmado, los dejaré como están. A menos de que Hima-papa me trolee y les ponga nombre evé._

_2. El himno de la escuela, me lo fusilé de una escuela poco agraciada de México. Plantel Azteca pls. Pero los Ikuinen Hjärta lo cambiarán nwn._

_3. Los Ikuinen Hjärta son mis idolos imaginarios favoritos._

_Sin mas, (creo) me despido, esperando que le den una oportunidad a esta cosa._

_Yael & trollstaff fuera._


	2. ¡Buena suerte, Prusia!

_Como decía, actualizar en vacaciones y rápido no es mayor problema(?)_ _Ahí va el segundo capítulo en el que podrán compadecer a Gilbo..._ _*** _ 2. [HORA DE LA COMIDA: ¡BUENA SUERTE, PRUSIA!]

Si bien algo estaba muy grabado en la mente del chico albino agredido por una sartén voladora y la tiza fantasma, era el curioso método que fascinaba al enfermero de la escuela. Un sistema raro. Sencillo, había unas cuantas normas a seguir, porque para impresionar al chico que se ocupaba de los incidentes médicos del instituto y hacer que curara una herida, tenía que pasar por unas cuantas inspecciones quien fuese el desafortunado accidentado.

El hombre de rasgos occidentales y piel apiñonada que se hacía cargo, era bastante estricto. Lo suficiente como para darte dos opciones si tan siquiera ibas a verle con una cortadita en el dedo pidiendo una curita.

Primera: Tenías que salir de enfermería e ir directo al invernadero para que tú mismo te curaras haciendo mezclas con plantas medicinales.

Y segunda: Alegaba que para tener derecho a una curita, la herida debería tener dimensiones más grandes. ¡Esa era una amenaza para abrirla más!

Fuera la opción que fuera, la enfermería del instituto no era muy amena, no era para bromear.

Pero bueno, ambas cosas las había aprendido el joven Representante de la caída Prusia a la mala.

Cuando sus amigos, el rubio y el castaño le enseñaron al noqueado y medio desangrado chico al enfermero… lo único que hizo fue medirle las heridas.

-Tiene derecho a un vendaje-Susurró y comenzó a curarle. Miró a los chicos intrigados.-¿Y ustedes qué? Largo, si no quieren que me distraiga y su amiguito termine requiriendo sutura.-Ambos chicos salieron de inmediato y fueron a sentarse a los sillones de espera, con la esperanza de que Gilbert no tardase tanto en manos de ese… singular enfermero.

-Esta vez se pasaron con Gilbo…-Habló el moreno de orbes verdes, representante de España. El otro simplemente asintió, haciendo una mueca de molestia al escuchar los quejidos del chico dentro de enfermería.

-Espero que esta vez aprenda…- Habló el rubio de Francia. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente un momento y comenzaron a reír.

-Ni de coña aprende, Francis…-El aludido hizo un gesto dudoso, posando uno de sus codos en la recargadera, deteniendo por un costado su cabeza.

-Quien sabe tal vez el enfermero se emocione experimentando con el "espécimen" albino y le saque la crayola que se metió hace dos años por la nariz…-Sería mentira decir que ambos estaban llorando por la risa que se manifestaba en ese momento. Recordar la apuesta de la crayola en la nariz era hablar de los tiempos en los que Gilbert era tranquilo…

La risa fue cortada de tajo cuando salió el chico de ojos rojos con un vendaje en la cabeza, riendo como idiota. Francis se quiso reír de su apariencia, pero Antonio, el español le dio un codazo y le susurró al oído:- No te burles de un héroe de guerra…- Y ambos volvían a taparse la boca para evitar reírse.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monitos en la cara?-Dijo indignado y haciendo un puchero de inconformismo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, como si intentara mirarse el vendaje.

-¿Decías que si tienes morada la cara?-Dijo el rubio muy bajo, para que sólo escuchara Antonio. El de ojos azules tuvo que voltearse tras decir aquello, de ninguna manera quería disgustar a su buen amigo Gilbert, porque contentarlo significaba una tarea titánica.

El Prusiano estaba desesperándose y antes de que saliera con cualquier tontería más, el Español se levantó de su asiento, tras contenerse un poco, habló-No es eso, Gilbert… sólo alabamos tu valentía por soportar un golpe de una sartén… y la tiza que te hizo un tercer ojo…- Era prácticamente imposible que Francis se dejara de joder de risa con cada cosa que alegara Antonio, así que se excusó para ir al baño, a buscar un poco de tranquilización mojándose la cara en el lavamanos.

-El magnífico yo tiene hambre, _Tonio_ –Hablo bajito y cerrando los ojos por el dolor que le molestaba y le paralizaba más de la mitad de la cara, su estómago gruño debido a la nula cantidad de alimento, el moreno se enterneció y le acarició el cabello.

-Cuando salga Francis nos vamos a comer algo ¿Vale?-Como si fuera magia, el Francés salió con un aspecto más bien renovado y ahora con una media coleta, definitivamente, se veía bastante bien –Mira que ya ha salido…- Sonrió y le dio una ligera palmadita al herido.

-¡Ahora, vamos a comer, el genial yo no puede estar esperando más!-Se encaminaron hacia el pasillo que llevaba al comedor. La mayoría de los estudiantes se supone que ya deberían estar comiendo o a lo menos, deberían aún estar formados con su bandeja.

Caminando lentamente por el pasillo, escucharon a lo lejos:

_-¡El último que llegue le toca comerse los scones de Inglaterra! _

_-¡Ven acá maldito chino!- _

_-¡Hong-Kong, tarado, Hong-Kong!-_

_ -¡Vamos, Su-san, no quiero comer… eso!-_

-¡Puaj! Pobre de quien le toque comerse esas cosas…-Dijo Gilbert, haciendo un además de asco.

-Pobre Arthur, le ofrecí unas clases de cocina gratis y hasta la fecha se lo toma a mal… ¿No sabe acaso que es por el bien de quienes le rodean? ¡Puede matarnos!-Los otros dos asintieron al oír a Francis decir la verdad, la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron pasar a cuatro chicos y un ave a su lado–Esos bastardos casi nos matan…-Habló en tono despectivo el chico de los vendajes, quejándose de que el primero en haber pasado le había golpeado con ligereza el brazo.

No tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron caminando, el comedor aún estaba mediamente lejano y entre más tiempo hacían, menos probabilidad de postre quedaba.

Segundos más tarde, al español se acordó de algo, un tanto gracioso. –Chicos, chicos… Una vez le pedí al Inglés que le sirviera el desayuno a Lovino, era cereal. Simple, sólo agregas leche y ya ¿No? –Ambos asintieron – ¿Y qué creen?- Al mismo tiempo, contestaron con un interesado "_Qué_" a la interrogante –¡Que al ponerles leche, se incendió el tazón!-Ninguno de los tres aguantó la risa y comenzaron a desvanecerse prácticamente en el suelo. Gilbert era como el rey del drama, se tiró sobre la alfombra y comenzó a golpear el suelo de tanta risa. Ninguno de los amigos se había dado cuenta de que venía Mathias a toda carrera por el pasillo, y cuando Gilbert se incorporó…

-¡Cuidado…!-Gritó el danés, pero no evitó el impacto contra el albino, que de nueva cuenta, terminaba dañado. Ahora, con la cabeza contra el suelo y quien sabe cómo, un pisotón en la espalda. –Perdón, perdón…- Ni siquiera lo ayudó a levantarse y emprendió su carrera otra vez.

Ni Francis ni Antonio se habían dado cuenta, hasta que escucharon unos quejidos dolosos y la frase "_Espero que comas scones, bastardo…"_ Gil se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el piso, así que sus amigos lo levantaron.

-¿Y ahora…?-Preguntó Toño, asustado porque de la nariz le escurría un poco de sangre. No sabían si su amigo se estaba riendo o estaba llorando, Francis gritó aterrado.

-¡Le acaban de meter más la crayola!- Aquel gritito desesperado, lejos de preocupar más al español, lo dejó con la impresión de seguir riéndose. Era gracioso, aunque tuvieran la imagen de un medio muerto prusiano delante.

-Oigan, mejor ya llévenme a comer algo. Parece que el día está maldito…-Gimió el chico y Antonio dejó de reír tanto. Le sacudió el polvo de la sudadera a su amigo y se percató de un ruidito inquietante; el estómago gruñendo de Gil.

Después de las debidas disculpas, Antonio y Francis se rolaron la tarea de cargar sobre su espalda a esa patata blanca hasta el comedor. Allí dentro, se encontraban todos los grupos de amigos, degustando sus comidas, conversando… (en caso de los de segundo, a esperar su muerte) y hasta se estaban peleando los lugares de jefe de habitación.

Por ser los chicos más populares del colegio (Después de cierto grupo de amigos con talentos musicales…) tenían ya un lugar entre la mesa más grande, en medio. Los tres se sentaron juntos y los curiosos se aglomeraron para ver cómo había quedado así el pobre, pobre Gilbert.

-Toma, bastardo- Le aventó una charola con alimentos un chico castaño con un rulito al español, que, lejos de molestarse o incomodarse, sonrió y acarició la mejilla de ese muchacho.

-Eres muy adorable, Lovi…-El otro se sonrojó y se volteó, para sentarse a su lado, restándole importancia.

-Cállate, bastardo de los tomates…- Susurró y dio un mordisco indignado a una manzana. Canalizando su sentir en aquel fruto. Como si eso tapara su sonrojo, sin duda lo hacía ver más tierno dentro de la imaginación de Antonio.

-Señor… -Se acercó una chica de piel morena y coletitas bajas, con listones rojos. Se dirigía al muchacho rubio de francia, con una charola de comida. –Como vi que no había llegado, le traje su comida…-Le dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

-Oh, _ma cherié_, no te hubieras molestado-Le mandó un beso y ella se volteó directo a su lugar, al llegar y sentarse, se escucharon vítores de varias chicas.

-Bien… ¿Y quién le trae al siempre increíble Prusia…?- Parecía que nadie lo había escuchado. O que lo evitaban. Gilbert se sintió como en una de esas películas de vaqueros norteamericanas, donde no hay nadie y de repente pasa una noria –Desgraciados…- Cuando iba a levantarse por su comida, vio a una de sus peores pesadillas (o así lo denominaba porque nunca había cruzado palabra con él, ni lo deseaba) Berwald, el rubio con gafas lo observaba desde lo alto, con la mirada más fría que pudiese haber visto. Gilbert agradeció haber pasado al baño de enfermería.

-P´rdón-Dijo. ¿Un albino puede ponerse blanco de pánico? Pues parecía que sí, porque ni respondió.

-P'rdón p'r lo que h'zo M'thias…-Ofreció una botella pequeña que Gilbert ni se tomó la molestia de agarrar. De pronto, toda la atención de la mesa se enfocaba en ellos dos, cuando la voz de un tercero irrumpió esa aura oscura que se había formado.

-En verdad, perdona a Mathias, no era su intención saltarte…-Ofreció su charola con comida ¡Y doble porción de postre! –También nos gustaría que aceptaras esto-Tomó la botella de las manos del rubio intimidante y se la pasó al chico de los vendajes. –Es vodka Sueco, de lo mejor que hay, espero que aceptes nuestra disculpa… verás, Mathias vendría a disculparse, pero está muy ocupado atragantándose con… - bajó la voz- Scones…-todos hicieron una reacción de asco, excepto quien fallara en mirar la pequeña curva en la comisura de Oxenstierna.

Gilbert se notaba ya más relajado, e incluso agradeció su amable trato para con el genial representante de la esperanza Prusa.

-¡Entonces, nos vemos! ¡Moi, moi!-Tino guiñó el ojo y se fue con dirección a su mesa.

-Buen pr'vecho…-Berwald hizo una leve reverencia y también se volteó.

-¡Kesese! Esos dos también son geniales, obvio, no tanto como yo… -Y ni tardo ni perezoso, se abalanzó sobre el pudín de chocolate y arrasó con ambas porciones. Si el día de ese chico había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, el hecho de doble postre y vodka lo comenzaba a cambiar para bien y aunque estuviese todo lastimado, Gilbert recuperaba esa vitalidad que le había sido salvajemente arrebatada.

-Incluso trajeron una botella de alcohol… me pregunto cómo es que la habrán pasado…-Habló con un poco de envidia un rubio cenizo con una bufanda de rayas, el representante de Holanda.

-Basta, hermano… -Lo silencio una rubia con una cinta verde en el cabello, muy linda, por cierto –¡Mejor, hay que brindar por la salud de Gilbo!-Gritó y todos elevaron su vaso de agua, a excepción del aguafiestas de antes.

El chico prusiano destapó la botella y la elevó. –A mi salud ¡Brindemos!- todos chocaron sus envases y dieron un trago largo. Al albino le cambió la cara, de morada decaída a morada, pero feliz.

-¡Esto sí que es vodka, señores! No que los orines Rusos… ¡kesese! –Un silenció inundo todo conforme hablaba Gilbert. –¡Deberían prohibir el vodka Ruso, como los scones de cejotas!- A lo lejos, un Danés se quejó, el albino rió fuerte y dio otro largo trago. Falló en sentir el codazo que le dio Francis -¡Vodka Sueco, vodka Sueco, vodka sueco! ¿Qué esperan…? ¡Aplaudan! ¡Alábenme! ¡Elógienme!-

-_Kol kol kol kol kol kol_ – La sangre del prusiano se congeló en sus venas.

Siempre le habían dicho que hablaba en los momentos más desafortunados, siempre le habían dicho que callado se veía más… genial. Siempre.

Pero Gilbert era de esos chicos que sencillamente no pueden mantenerse callados, y que decían todo lo que pensaban, ante todos su actitud era la de un libro abierto, un libro del que todos podían leer sin necesidad de conocerle.

Pero siempre, siempre que decía algo irracional o sin pensar, tenía la mala suerte de decirlo bien alto y cuando todos estaban callados.

Nunca le había tomado importancia que le viesen mal si aquello no les parecía a los demás, pero reflexionando lo que acababa de decir, eran esas, tal vez, sus últimas palabras.

Si quien hubiese contestado con ese semejante tic verbal no fuese quien es, seguramente Gil contestaría con unas malas palabras, sin tomarle importancia. Pero el dueño del "_kol kol kol_" era nada más y nada menos que el chico de Rusia.

Era cosa simple. Rusia, rusos, Ivanes ¡Iván Braginski! Un muchacho grande, temido y respetado por todos.

-¡Es la unión soviética!-Gritó uno de los gemelos castaños y salió corriendo con un plato de pasta del comedor.

"La unión soviética" era el nombre que había sido otorgado por los chicos del instituto para la banda que siempre seguía a Iván, sea cual fuere la situación. Un grupo donde estaban sus hermanas y algunos camaradas… por no decir subordinados.

-¡Veneciano!-Grito aterrado su contraparte -¡Espérame!- Se levantó de la mesa y agarró del cuello de la camisa al español -¿Qué esperas?, ¡protégeme, bastardo!-Y ambos salieron corriendo. Los chicos de nuevo ingreso no sabían nada de nada, pero aún así, estaban asustados.

-Hey, Gil…-Susurró Francis –¿Puedes correr?- Preguntó nervioso, como ideando un plan en su cabeza.

-¡¿Crees que puedo correr?!-Respondió exaltado. El francés suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, con valentía, se acercó sólo un poco a los chicos y chicas que estaban detrás del gran y temible Ivan Braginski.

-¿Qué has dicho acerca de en vodka de la Madre Rusia?-Avanzó al frente una chica realmente preciosa, pero aterradora, con la piel blanca y cabello platinado… y… con un cuchillo en mano…

-¡Es Natalya!-Gritó tan desgarradoramente que asustó a bastantes curiosos y después Francis desapareció como el polvo. La mujer, se fue detrás de él, persiguiéndole y cortando el aire con su cuchillo.

-Valientes amigos que me consigo…-Gilbert no sabía si lo adecuado era apretar los puños o darse el más épico facepalm. A lo lejos estaba su hermano, quien no perdía ni un segundo de vista a su herido hermano mayor, desde que empezó a decir toda la sarta de tonterías.

-Estabas diciendo algo acerca de Rusia… _da-_ Sin saber cómo, la botella vacía de Vodka Sueco se hizo mil trizas. El albino se asustó bastante, pues si lo comenzaban a perseguir, sabía que no existía escapatoria. ¿Así terminaría su vida? ¿Con el estómago medio vacío y sin volver a ver renacer la magnífica Prusia?

Iván sacó una tubería y comenzó a balancearla, mientras sonreía y canturreaba "_Kol kol kol kol_"

-¡Espera, Iván!-Todos voltearon a ver la vocecita proveniente de una mesa alejada, se iban acercando tres chicos juntos. Si, el tercero en agredir al albino y los chicos de la comida y vodka.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir, pequeño Tino-Sonrió, pero muy a sus adentros el representante de Finlandia, sabía que esa sonrisa no era más que una advertencia, una bomba de tiempo. Aprovechó el hermano de la víctima escogida para aproximarse más y más al herido.

-Lo sé, lo se… ¡pero hoy, como no te había visto no había podido darte … esto!-Cerró los ojos y le mostró un girasol, uno bastante grande y muy bonito, de colores amarillos profundos. Sintió peso sobre su cabeza y maldijo su acto de valentía "_Ahí van mis posibles 1.80 m…_"

-¿Y bien?-Abrió los ojos y empezó a sentir cómo se disipaba el aura oscura. Sus acompañantes se movieron de lugar, para con el albino. Sólo por precaución, Tino siempre iba listo con cosas que le gustaban al chico ruso. No quería que su segura muerte fuera traída por un muchacho quien históricamente debería ser su archienemigo.

Si Tino había logrado entrar en esa escuela, era para alivianar las cosas entre sus países, no para convertirse en un mártir más.

-Ll'vate a tu h'rmano…-Ordenó el rubio intimidante al chico de origen Alemán que se había acercado. El otro asintió y cargó al estilo nupcial a Gilbert, que era muy liviano, porque al parecer su alma había huido de su cuerpo.

-¡Nosotros crearemos la distracción, mientras tú huyes!-Al parecer, en ese momento, el representante de Dinamarca había echado todo por la borda… pero tal vez el Ruso estaba muy distraído siendo elogiado por Tino. Todas las miradas acusatorias de los chicos del comedor se dirigían a Mathias, fulminantes.

Pero el ruso aún no se daba cuenta, seguía aplastando placenteramente la cabeza del finlandés.

-Señor Rusia…-Atrás de Braginski había un chico pequeño, un castaño que temblaba como el pudín que había devorado Gil –Están huyendo…-comentó, mientras tiraba levemente de la bufanda de su mayor.

-¡Letonia!-Gritó otro de lentes, llevándose dramáticamente las manos al rosto.

-_Kol kol kol kol…-_Misteriosamente, la luz del instituto se fue por escasos segundos.

-¡S'lgan!-Gritó el rubio representante de Suecia y de inmediato, el Alemán estaba corriendo por el pasillo. En el acto, se colocó en medio del pequeño rubio que lucia preocupado por la presión en su cabeza y el ruso.

Iván se limitó a sonreírle a las tres distracciones nórdicas y a darle a cuidar su girasol a un muchacho de melena castaña. El ruso salió arrastrando la tubería del comedor, siendo seguido por sus camaradas.

Tras haber presenciado todo el show, una voz irrumpió en alto-Esto es un problema… - Se lamentó un chico de cabello largo, muy negro y atado en una coleta, con rasgos orientales –Por ningún motivo me gustaría dirigirle la palabra a ese engreído ruso…- suspiró y trató de concentrarse en cualquier cosa.

-¿E'tas bien?-Preguntó el sueco, acariciando el cabello del valiente que había distraído a Iván. -¿No te h'zo d'ño?-Volvió a acercarse, esta vez palpando con cuidado sus hombros.

-Para nada, estoy bien-El de orbes violetas sonrió y un flashazo lo hizo ver molestas lucecitas –Sólo espero que Gilbert no tenga problemas…- "_Y que mi estatura no se vea afectada…_" pensó.

Vaya, otra vez esos dos habían sido víctimas de Hungría y su cámara…

Mientras tanto, hermano mayor y hermano menor reposaban en los jardines de la escuela, esperando el timbre que anunciara el término del almuerzo, para que todos fuesen a sus asambleas, con sus asesores, para elegir jefes de grupo y de habitación.

El de ojos rojos descansaba pensando en cuántos días habría vacaciones de nuevo. No era posible, el primer día de su tercer año y él ya rogaba por irse a descansar a casa.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así- Le habló indignado, muy indignado . Aunque su expresión era algo neutral, no podía dejar pasar ese comportamiento de su hermano mayor. Algo que le habían contado de la crayola incrustada no era más que un mito, hasta ese día. Ver a su hermano hacer tonterías, debería ser por algo… -Juro que algún día te sacaré ese objeto, _bruder…_-Lo abrazó y Gilbo no entendió, pero asintió. Poco después, sonó el timbre.

-¿Vienes?-Preguntó ofreciéndose a cargarlo.

-No, gracias, quiero evitar a ese no increíble tipo…-El Alemán asintió y se marchó con dirección a las salas antes indicadas.

El prusiano esperaría sentado en una jardinera, hasta que terminasen las elecciones y poder marcharse a dormir…

_¿Que tal?_

_El mundo es rubio(?)_

_¡Es difícil manejar muchos personajes! -se ahorca con su corbata(?)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, no me maten por poner a Prusia tan... ¿Idiota? realmente él no es torpe, sólo que no sabe cuando dejar de fingirlo._

_Y Rusia es un lindo personaje w_

_Meh(?) -cerebro seco._

_A quien me diga qué página de fb administro como Tino, le hago un ONE SHOT de lo que quiera._

_Yael & trollstaff fuera!_


	3. Ante todo, la diplomacia

_Tiempo de actualizar cada día(?) Me alegro que el pasado capítulo les haya gustado, hago un esfuerzo ;u; _

_Realmente me agrada actualizar y pronto subo el capítulo del siguiente Fic, DenSu/SuDen. Se llamará "Conociéndonos" y estará bonito(?)_

_-Nótese que es MALÍSIMO para descripciones-_

_Ademas, haré tres One*shots porque me contestaron quien era yo w_

_Sin más anuncios, espero que les guste... -más intro pls._

.

.

.

3. [ANTE TODO, LA DIPLOMACIA.]

_"Las aulas de asesoría se caracterizan por ser amplias, decoradas a elección del asesor del grupo y por ser cómodas. A diferencia de las aulas de estudio estas, deben de tener elementos que hagan sentir a los alumnos como en casa, seguros, protegidos y en buenas manos"_

_En el caso del aula de la profesora Helena Karpusi:_

_La sala del primer año es de color blanco, tiene cortinas de un tenue azul y en vez de sillas y pupitres. Puedes sentarte en la alfombra o incluso recostarte. De cualquier forma, la profesora a cargo pedirá hacer un medio círculo y ella se sentará en medio, para escuchar a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos._

**_..._**

Pero esa área confortable era lo suficientemente humillante para el chico más grande que tomaba lugar junto a los pequeños que se integraban a la academia. Por alguna razón, al representante de Luxemburgo le parecían esos cuidados para niños de jardín, no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué el aula estaba llena de cojines y peluches por allí. Si volteaba a un lado, había un peluche de gato acechándolo. Si volteaba a otro lado, un cuadro de gatos lo amenazaba.

Gatos, gatos y más gatos.

Así que en cuclillas, oró recluyéndose en una esquina, esperando que la profesora lo tratase como alguien ya mayorcito.

Los demás tan pronto ya habían socializado por la comida comunitaria, incluso ya se trataban de "amigos" o ¿Por qué no? De rivales. En el caso de un chiquillo rubio con ojos color cielo y cejas pobladas, molestar a una chica y a otro muchacho con un rulo amorfo no suponía una tarea difícil.

-¡Yo quiero ser jefe de grupo!-Saltaba y brincoteaba por toda el aula, antes de que la profesora les invitara a ponerse cómodos.

-¡Cállate Peter!- Respondió un pelirrojo que ya estaba realmente harto con las actitudes de niño de jardín del representante de una plataforma. Para él, ese niño era muy creído. "_Ni siquiera es considerado un país_" pero luego recordó que su territorio a representar tampoco y optó por quedarse callado.

-¡A ti nadie te habla, Loke!-Rezongó y el aludido prefirió entablar conversación con un muchacho que abrazaba con fervor un peluche de oveja.

-Hola-Saludó haciendo una reverencia –Me llamo Loke…-Extendió su mano.

-Hola, soy el representante de Nueva Zelanda y me gustan las ovejas y corderos. ¿A ti te gustan las ovejas y corderos?-Loke se quedó levemente extrañado, pero asintió. Prefirió hablarle a alguien más.

-Todos son tan extraños…-Susurró tomando un lugar indignado entre una chica de cabello largo con un mechón que sobresalía y otra chica de cabello rubio. Se limitó a sonreír solamente.

-Mucho gusto…-Escucho a la chica de su lado izquierdo, la rubia –Mi nombre es Lily Zwingly… y represento a Liechtenstein…-Finalmente, le dio la mano y sonrió profundamente.

-Yo soy Loke, y vengo de Ladonia. El gusto es mío…-Le devolvió el saludo.

-Alumnos… acérquense… - Hicieron caso y acudieron atentos, a excepción del muchacho de Luxemburgo –La mayoría aquí no se conocen ¿Verdad? A excepción, tengo entendido de las representaciones de Islandia, Hong Kong y Liechtenstein… ellos son "No promovidos" del año pasado, pero eso no significa que este año no le pondrán empeño, ¿verdad?-Los tres asintieron.

La chica de Liechtenstein le dedicó una mirada lo suficientemente melancólica a los dos chicos, que por pena o culpa voltearon hacia otros lugares.

-Me gustaría que nos presentáramos todos…- Dicho esto, comenzó por orden de lista, pasando uno por uno en medio de la semicircunferencia para platicar un poco de sus vidas y un poco de sus gustos.

-¿Van Den Hoeven Mark? –Preguntó la profesora. Y el chico de Luxemburgo, sólo gimió.

-Soy normal… no me incluyan en sus planes maquiavélicos-Y todos dentro de la sala, se quedaron extrañados al ver a alguien tan singular en su grupo.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es Holanda-dos!-Gritó el castaño representante de Hong Kong.

-¡No soy mi hermano-dos! ¡No nos parecemos en nada!-Gritó de vuelta. Y pareció contraerse más en la esquina.

Bueno, lo único que le faltaba para ser su hermano mayor, era cortar su cabello y tener una pronunciada cicatriz en la frente.

**. . .**

_En el caso de la profesora Sirkku af Södermöre y el profesor Gelberth Bielschmidt:_

_La sala de segundos años es extensa. Las paredes dan la impresión de ser imitación madera, el piso también. Las ventanas llevan cortinas pesadas y hay sillas y mesas dispuestas en equipos de cuatro. Hay libreros atiborrados, archiveros y una vitrina vacía con un letrero en letra dorada: "Trofeos del año"_

**_. . ._**

-Esto me recuerda una casa rústica-Dijo el alumno Alemán.-Una casa rústica del siglo XVIII-Definitivamente, él se sentía en casa.

-Huele a esencia de pino-Afirmó el alumno de Finlandia–Como si alguien estuviese a punto de preparar una infusión de agujas de…-Seguiría hablando de no ser porque un pequeño grupo de compañeros lo veían raro.–Vale, esta es una sala que me recuerda a casa, me dejé llevar…-

-A mi no me gusta-Dijo tajante un castaño casi rubio, con un curioso colmillo sobresaliendo –Si me pregunta, habría preferido un ambiente más bien gótico…-

-O sea, como que… ¡Para nada lindo! Los profes tienen malísimo gusto.-Habló un rubio de orbes verdes profundo, mientras se sentaba. –O sea, a esta sala le quedaría súper lindo un color rosa…-

-El color rosa haría que te distrajeras, alumno de promoción proveniente de Polonia-Una voz grave le recordó aquello, pero el polaco ni se inmutó.

Los alumnos de inmediato voltearon. Los profesores habían llegado.

-Tomen asiento, por favor-Indicó la profesora–Evaluaremos su condición de liderazgo y orden, para determinar quién es apto para desempeñar las habilidades para representarlos en dormitorios y ante su grupo.

La mayoría se quedaron callados. No querían siquiera molestar a aquellos asesores que se veían más que temibles.

**. . .**

_En el caso del profesor Rómulo Vargas:_

_La sala es bastante llamativa. El piso a mosaicos de color blanco y negro, recordando un tablero de ajedrez, la pared tiene papel tapiz a rayas en escala de grises, al centro, en el techo, un candelabro en forma de una flan flor de lis. Hay también una gran mesa redonda, sillas bastante confortables y algunos frigo-bares dispuestos en la sala. _

-¡Uwaa… abuelo, tu gusto es sorprendente!-Dijo el rubio de Francia al profesor que entraba junto con los alumnos.

-¿A que si? ¡Lo mejor para mis alumnos!-Emocionados, tomaron asiento. Otros curiosos abrieron los refrigeradores descubriendo bebidas exóticas y tentempiés.

-¡Será el mejor año de nuestras vidas!-Gritó la chica que había dirigido con anterioridad la ceremonia, la chica húngara.

-¡Y que lo digas!-Le respondió un chico de antifaz.

-¡Sugiero que brindemos por esto!-Gritó el Danés, sacando una lata de té helado del refri.

Algunos chicos lo imitaron, el profesor mismo lo hizo.

-¡Por nosotros!-Se escuchó la voz generalizada de los terceros.

**...**

Dos horas después, el prusiano veía movimiento de sus compañeros saliendo de las aulas. Cuando miró que sus dos mejores amigos lo estaban llamando, salió de su escondite para encontrarse con ellos.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto?-Preguntó, a cualquiera que le respondiese antes.

-Realmente eres un desesperado, no fue tanto tiempo… es mas ¡Lo pasamos realmente bien! –Respondió Antonio, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

-Tuvimos una fiesta, podría decirse- Francis asintió, recordando lo bien que lo había pasado con su abuelo dándoles una cálida bienvenida.

-¿Una… fiesta?-Repitió el albino con un ligero tic en el cuello.

-Ajá…-Ambos asintieron, sintiendo un poquito de pena por Gil.

-¿Entonces…?- Se quedó reflexionando un poco. -¿Quién es jefe de grupo esta vez? No, más importante… ¿¡Con quien me toca compartir dormitorio!?-Sintió esa incertidumbre de saber de inmediato, por lo que tomó al español de los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear como muñeco de trapo.

-¡Calma, Gil, calma!-Insistió apartándose levemente –¡Ya sabes que el jefe siempre va a ser Roderich y que la subjefa su noviecita! No tienes porque zarandear…-No pudo terminar, porque era más que obvio que esa información no era tan necesaria para el prusiano, así que volvió a tomar la palabra antes de que lo movieran más salvajemente –Y por lo de los dormitorios, no te preocupes. Este año será una sorpresa que nos van a dar los profesores. ¡Rómulo dice que lo pondrán todos al mismo tiempo en la pizarra de anuncios generales en cuanto se vea con sus colegas!- El español estaba entusiasta. No sabía con quién le tocaría, pero esperaba que fuera con Francis, Gilbert… ¿O por qué no? Su amado, amado Lovino. Aunque esto último fuese casi imposible, porque no se acostumbraba combinar grados…

-O sea que…-Volvió el prusiano, con un tono morado a la cara.

-Si, tienes que esperar un poco. Anda, no puede ser tan malo. Es cuestión de suerte-Volvio para tranquilizarle Francis.

-¡Pero el día de hoy tengo tan mala suerte que tal vez me toque compartir con ese aristócrata fracasado!-

-O puede que tu suerte cambie. ¿Qué tal si eres jefe de dormitorios y te toca una suite para ti solito?-El español al fin se liberó del agarre del albino.

Gilbert, en su mente, mantenía ese dulce pensamiento. ¡Si era jefe de dormitorios… sería tan feliz!

**. . .**

-Así que… ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así?-Preguntó Tino, el alumno finés a sus amigos más cercanos entre todos los que rodeaban la pizarra.

-Realmente, no sé si reír o llorar- Alegó el danés, ver su nombre bien escrito en tinta impresa junto al de "Vincent Van Der Hoeven" suponía algo extraño. Es decir… el tipo le caía bien, pero de lejos. Nunca se había interesado en cruzar palabra con él.

-E'to es m'lo-Dijo el sueco mirando su nombre como responsable de los dormitorios de terceros. Nunca pensó que el fuere capaz de desempeñar una función así.

-Velo bien, Su-san. ¡Eso no es malo! Sé que eres capaz de controlar a los chicos, eres capaz de eso y más…-Dio un leve empujoncito y lo jaló de la manga para salir de entre toda la gente que los aprisionaba para ver ansiosos con quienes compartirían cuarto el resto del año.

-¡Eres afortunado, Sve! Seguro que serás dueño de un cuarto de ensueño-El Danés sonrió. Cuando desvió su mirada ligeramente, se percató de que sus demás amigos estaban sentados en una jardinera no muy lejana.

Tanto Long como Emil sujetos de la mano, compartiendo un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!-Atrajo su atención Mathias –Tranquilos tórtolos, aún es temprano-Guiñó un ojo y se acercó más a ellos.

Emil se sonrojó hasta la raíz y soltó la mano de su castaño acompañante, Long le revolvió los cabellos con cariño, pero casi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Con quién les toca compartir habitación?-Preguntó el chico de orbes violetas, para aligerar la situación.

-Nos tocó juntos-Contestó el chico del frailecillo haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse más.

-¡A eso le llamo un golpe de suerte, si señor!-Ese era de nuevo el Danés, que ahora picaba los costados del más pálido, tratando de molestarle un poco –¡Espero que sepan cómo aprovecharlo, par de tortolitos!-El castaño sólo hizo una negativa, pero era más que obvio que había entendido el mensaje. Su semblante había cambiado por uno divertido. –Parece que el chino me entendió bien, ¿No es así?-Cuestionó, abalanzándose en su contra, como dándole felicitaciones.

El de orbes marrones ya iba a volver a recordarle su nacionalidad a Mathias que parecía olvidarse siempre que China y Hong Kong no son lo mismo, pero entonces vio al dueño de sus más temibles pesadillas: Vash Zwingly y su mejor amiga, la escopeta.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme-Con agilidad, se puso de pie sobre la bardita de la jardinera –Nos vemos en un rato, Emil- acarició suavemente la mejilla de su sonrojado novio y marchó a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué se fue?-Preguntó Tino, sorprendido.

-A saber… -respondió Emil, algo desilusionado –De un tiempo a acá a estado inquieto, actuando como si alguien le siguiera las espaldas. No lo comprendo-

Los demás nórdicos se quedaron igual, en blanco. Pero el rubio mayor había alcanzado a comprender ligeramente la situación tras ver a un suizo corriendo por todo el patio principal gritando el nombre de Long. Pero si no era de su incumbencia, lo dejaría pasar.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que alguien de ellos tuviese la iniciativa de atacar de nuevo con plática, para hacer menos abrumador el ambiente.

-¿Y qué tal, Tino? ¿Te agrada tu compañero de habitación?-Habló el muchacho Islandés.

-Digamos que… realmente tenía muchas ganas de pegar mis posters en la pared. Tu sabes, black metal, death metal… folk… pero con mi compañero… tendré suerte si la parte que me corresponde no termina pintada de color rosa con una linda cenefa de ponis y florecitas…-El Danés rio suavemente y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

-Basta, basta ¡No te hagas la víctima! ¡Creo que todos sabemos que tú y Sve se acoplan bien en la cama!-Uno de esos silencios incómodos reinaron en el lugar, de no ser porque Tino empezó a reír fingida y nerviosamente, apoyando su mano en la espalda del Danés y dándole un "leve" golpecito que lo hizo terminar de cara al suelo –me… me refería a que ustedes ya habían compartido habitación antes… sus sesiones de sexo pasionales no son de mi incum…-Esta vez, Mathias estaba siendo estampado de nuevo contra el suelo por obra del sueco.

-Basta, lo van a matar-Susurró Emil, pero en el acto recapacitó. _"¿Dejará de meterme en problemas muerto?_" pensó–Cambie de opinión, mátenlo, por favor-

-¡Ice!-Contestó gimoteando, pero tanto Berwald como Tino aún le estaban dando una pequeña lección en cuanto a meterse en las vidas privadas.

De pronto, un chillido desgarrador arrancó un buen susto al joven de Islandia.

-¡Hey, paren, no lo dije enserio! ¿Estás bien, Dan?-Se sobresaltó y arrodilló a la altura a la que estaba Mathias, pero este le mostró una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-Estoy bien, yo no grité…-Lo tranquilizó, mientras escupía un poco de pasto y se dejaba abrazar por el pequeño renegado.

-¿Entonces?-Emil obtuvo la palabra de nuevo.

El sueco señalaba con su dedo a Gilbert, que salió corriendo despavorido de entre la masa de chicos aglomerados para revisar en la pizarra. Si la visión y el oído no le fallaban, el albino se dirigía al más alto de los nórdicos, abriendo sus brazos… y como en cámara lenta, se colgó de su cuello.

Berwald por supuesto se sobresaltó, y sus instintos le estaban obligando a apartar de un buen golpe al muchacho que se aferraba y gritaba al oído cosas inentendibles, pero al sentir unas cuantas gotas cálidas en su hombro, su corazón lo obligó a escuchar al prusiano.

Con cuidado, lo sujetó de la sudadera roja que lo caracterizaba (y que por cierto, no era parte del uniforme) y lo sentó en la jardinera. Los nórdicos estaban igual de sorprendidos que el rubio de gafas, pero aún asi, no se desesperaron con el chico. Al contrario, le prestaron atención.

-¿Qué p´sa?-Preguntó el chico de Suecia.

-¡Tienes que salvar mi genial existencia!-El prusiano se talló los ojos con fuerza -¡No me dejes morir en esa habitación!-Berwald no entendía muy bien, entre sollozo y sollozo de su compañero, las palabras eran confusas.

-Gilbert, ¿Podrías explicarnos mejor? Si lloras mientras hablas, Su no puede entender…-Ese fue Tino, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Que no estoy llorando! ¡Alguien tan increíble como yo no puede llorar, es solo que se me metió un…-

-¿Iván al ojo?-Una voz ajena a todos ellos se hizo presente. Nórdicos y albino voltearon de inmediato.

Francis era el dueño de la voz, llegaba junto con Antonio. Ambos tenían semblantes bastante serios, muy ajenos a aquellas sonrisitas tontas e inmaduras que siempre eran visibles para todo el mundo.

Ciertamente estaban preocupados por su amigo.

-¿Compartirás habitación con… Iván?-Tragó saliva Mathias, su mirada prefirió perderse por allí. Ahora le agradecía la decisión a su asesor de ponerlo junto al Holandés.

Gilbert asintió.

-No p'edo h'cer m'cho p´r ti-Contestó el sueco. Ya sabía que ser jefe de habitaciones implicaba responsabilidades grandes, como velar por el bienestar de todos y vigilar que la tranquilidad no se viera agobiada, pero esos ojos rojos le pedían clemencia –p'ro p'demos arregl'arnos-Finalizó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi maravilloso yo? ¡Te daré lo que me pidas, pero no me dejes morir!-Gilbert se aferró a las ropas de Berwald con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

En rubio más alto lo pensó un momento y se excusó para hablar a solas un momento con Tino, quien accedió de inmediato.

Dos minutos a solas y en el rostro del finés se reflejaba un poco de alegría.

-¡Te proponemos lo siguiente!-Al prusiano se le iluminó la cara y escuchó con atención al chico de menor estatura frente a él –Yo no deseo estar con mi compañero de habitación porque tenemos gustos en extremos diferentes, y tú no tienes la intención de quedarte a solas ni un momento con Iván. ¡Hagamos un cambio!-Gilbert saltó y tomó las manos de Tino. –Tú te quedas con Feliks, pero como yo tampoco quiero que Iván se desquite conmigo, lo dejaremos solo. ¿De acuerdo?-Gilbert asintió, lleno de alegría y alivio.

-¿Y tú, Tino?-Preguntó Antonio, curioso.

-C´nmigo-Sentenció un sueco, con mirada neutral, pero con un ligero destello de felicidad en ella.

-¿Dónde firmo? ¡Kesesese!-Entusiasta preguntó el muchacho albino, a quien ya le había llovido sobre mojado.

-No hay necesidad de firmar, Gilbert…-

-¡Kesesese! Definitivamente, ustedes son geniales, casi tanto como yo. ¡Cuando sean famosos, compraré todos sus discos! No, no, no… ¡Aún mejor! ¡Cuando la magna Prusia vuelva a renacer, sus naciones serán las únicas en no ser aplastadas! ¡Kesesese!-Tino se quedó con el índice levantado en el aire, Berwald con un tic en el ojo, Mathias y Emil con las expresiones congeladas.

Pero ver a Francis, Gilbert y Antonio alejarse con una carga menos, era una buena forma de empezar el año.

Es decir… Si haces cosas buenas, te pasan cosas buenas ¿No?

.

.

.

_¿Que tal?_

_Esas ganas de golpearme por redactar mal pueden hacerla un review para hacerme notar que escribo de la mierda(?)_

_Ok, no. -Bueno, si, pero no sean tan crueles ;-;_

_En este fic habrá muchas sorpresas de Gilbo, así que no lo pierdan de vista. Ni a el, ni a su crayola._

_Si llegaste a leer hasta aquí, te llegará una galleta(?)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Yael & trollstaff fuera!_


	4. ¿Amigos? No se que pensar de Italia

_Hola(?)_

_Año nuevo, vida nueva, actualizaciones diarias... ¡Deben amarme! Ok, no._

_Espero que les agrade este primer... ¿Capítulo en regla? Podría decirse. En lo que me caliento las sobras de año nuevo... oh, no ignoren eso, no lo festejé(?) bueno, en lo que voy a la tienda por una maruchan ;A; los dejo con el capítulo ._

_Enjoy(?)_

_._

_._

_._

4. [¿AMIGOS? NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA DE SANGRE ITALIANA]

La academia "W" se encarga de formar a los líderes del mañana, pero eso no significa que los chicos sólo tengan enseñanzas en ámbitos políticos y se dejen de lado las teorías de los conocimientos básicos, así que como plan de enseñanza conjunta, las matemáticas no se excluyen de los estudios. Y era precisamente la materia que el "amable" asesor de segundos, Gelberth impartía.

Pero esa forma tan explícita de enseñar, aunada a su voz grave y de tintes medio cansados era la técnica perfecta para matar de sueño a cualquiera a quien no le importase la materia.

Era cuestión de minutos que su voz arrullara a cuan más, y segundos después de que el profesor se diera cuenta de quien estaba a punto de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, una tiza salía volando, despertando al adormilado y a quienes le rodearan.

Pero casi siempre, al rendirse y al darse cuenta que malgastaba los valiosos proyectiles, Gelberth seguía dando tema sin parar, valorando a los alumnos que estaban despiertos.

En este caso, un tema bastante pesado estaba en la pizarra y los únicos despiertos en el momento, eran el japonés que incluso estaba divertido en la clase, pues todos esos temas los dominaba, el rubio de mirada inexpresiva nativo de noruega que anotaba lentamente todo, la chica bielorrusa que, si bien ni ponía atención en la clase no estaba dormida y Ludwig, el chico alemán que seguido hacía cuestiones y al comprender los problemas, se sentía satisfecho.

-Ahora bien, anotaré los ejercicios en el pizarrón. Tienen hasta que acabe la clase para mostrarme la resolución de los mismos. Si es correcto, otorgaré un punto extra en el parcial, si es incorrecto pero veo que han puesto empeño, otorgaré una participación. Si no entregan ni un avance… bueno, tengo tizas de sobra para estrellar en sus dedos, por no acostumbrarlos a trabajar duro-El profesor de semblante duro era perfeccionista, pero ese perfeccionismo lo hacía un profesor calificado ante quienes supiesen valorarlo.

Ludwig se limitó a asentir ante las palabras del profesor y copiar los ejercicios a su libreta. Sintió peso sobre su brazo izquierdo y recordó que Feliciano, su compañero de mesa siempre estaba predispuesto a dormir a la hora de matemáticas. Y física, química y una que otra clase de política.

Observó con detenimiento al muchacho que abrazaba su extremidad y sin querer, recordó el día en que lo conoció, hace casi un año.

_Flash back*_

En esos tiempos, Ludwig había sido enviado a la academia con la intención con la que inician todos, la de convertirse en expertos para volver después a su patria y poder dirigir grandes puestos en los gobiernos. Ludwig, oriundo de Alemania aceptó encantado, pensando que su vida en la academia sería dura, que habría muchas personas igual de apasionadas que él, igual de astutas y difíciles de tratar.

Pero una gran sorpresa se llevó en la ceremonia de entrada. Su hermano mayor, quien hacía un tiempo se había enlistado en un plan de reconstrucción de Prusia estaba armando un numerito bastante gracioso ante el auditorio, que tuvo desenlace cuando un alumno de primero, como Ludwig lanzó un jitomate directo a la cara de su blanco hermano.

El alemán trató de memorizar ese rostro agresivo que había atentado contra su querido y un poco torpe familiar. No era tan difícil. Un muchacho de primero, de estatura media, castaño y con un rulito sobresaliente en el cabello.

Cuando hubo terminado la ceremonia fue en busca de una razón válida por la cual ese muchacho había actuado así, para tal vez buscar una disculpa para Gilbert.

Rápidamente dio con él.

-¡Hey, tú!-Gritó algo fuerte, para que le oyese -¡El del rulo, ven acá!-Volvió a decir tras no recibir una respuesta. Más de lo mismo el aludido no hacía más que alejarse y Ludwig no era la persona más paciente del mundo…

Echó a correr tras él y cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo jaló del saco.

-¡No me hagas daño, soy un buen Italiano!-El rubio de ojos azules lo miró fijo. El muchacho que tenía entre manos no se parecía mucho a la imagen mental que se había hecho, pero Ludwig no cedió.

-¿Por qué le has aventado ese jitomate a mi hermano? Bueno… al chico que representa Prusia-El muchacho castaño parecía no estar escuchando mucho, sólo se veía alterado–Repito. ¿Por qué le has…?-

-¡No me mates, soy un buen Italiano! ¡También soy virgen y casto! No sería divertido matar a alguien así ¿Verdad?-Ludwig bufó perdiendo el poco control que tenía.

¿Ese chico se burlaba de él? ¿O por qué actuar tan cobardemente después de semejante falta de respeto hacia la respetable familia Beilschmidt?

-¿Crees realmente que soy idiota?-Ludwig sujetó con más fuerza al muchacho –Te vi en el auditorio…-Y cuando se disponía a zarandear al pobre italiano, fue víctima de un objeto rojo y jugoso, estrellándose en su saco nuevo-¿Qué demonios?-Dijo volteando en la dirección de la que había venido eso, soltando al chico que amenazaba de una.

-¡N… ni se te ocu- ocurra! ¡No… no dejaré que na-nadie moleste a mi hermano…!-Esa voz provenía a un chico parecido al que amenazaba.

El alemán trató de reflexionarlo de inmediato. ¿Había amenazado a un muchacho que se parecía a aquel que había puesto en ridículo a su hermano? Clavó más su mirada en ellos. Uno tenía ojos verdes, el otro marrones. Uno el cabello más oscuro y lo más interesante: Ambos poseían rulitos, pero para distintas direcciones.

Hermanos. ¿Hermanos? ¡Gemelos! Si, eso debería ser.

_-¡Fratello!_-Dijo quien parecía el menor, lanzándose a su hermano –Gracias-

-¡No… no es nada! Pe…pero no, no te metas en problemas, estúpido hermano menor!-Habló seguro de si mismo, dándose aires de importancia.

Ahora parecía que Ludwig estaba entre apenado y decidido a reclamarle a ese chico que había manchado al doble el nombre de los Beilschmidt.

_"¿Realmente estoy en posición de reclamarles si confundí a uno y casi hago que se orine en los pantalones?" _pensó, dándose cuenta que había cometido un pequeño error.

-¡Oye, tú!-Se ergio, dirigiéndose al mayor de los gemelos. Quería sonar lo menos amenazante posible, pero ni su acento alemán ni su semblante le ayudaban. Y en vez de recibir una respuesta igual de brusca por parte del chico de orbes verdes, recibió un grito escalofriante.

-¡No te acerques, bastardo patatas!-Comenzó a retroceder.

-Pero yo…-Volvió a tomar la palabra el alemán.

-¡Chigi! ¡Bastardo español, defiéndeme! ¡Feliciano, sálvate!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos y salió huyendo, desapareciendo como el polvo, dejando a su hermano menor con el rubio desafiante.

-¡No intentes hacerle daño a mi _fratello_!-Dijo bajito el menor.

-Sólo quería…-Ludwig tomó algo de aire –Quería decirle que se disculpara con _mein bruder, _por lanzarle aquel jitomate-Feliciano negó enérgico.

-Fue un accidente. Seguramente quería lanzarle eso al hermano Antonio…-El rubio quedó perplejo.

Haberlo dicho antes.

-Bueno… también me gustaría disculparme contigo-Bajó la voz, apenado –Te confundí con tu hermano, y cegado por el enojo ni siquiera te escuché. Perdón-Ludwig le ofreció su mano.

Feliciano saltó de alegría y lo abrazó, el alemán no supo ni que hacer, así que se quedó inmóvil.

-¡Descuida, descuida! ¡El destino quiso que nos juntáramos! ¡Seamos amigos, hagamos una alianza!-

-¿Amigos? Apenas te conozco y…-El castaño lo interrumpió, tomando su mano.

-¡Si, amigos! Nos conoceremos después. ¡Por ahora, sentémonos juntos, comamos juntos, entremos a la ducha juntos!-Pero cuando Feliciano quiso mirar una expresión amable en su nuevo "aliado" no encontró más que la nada.

Ludwig ya había echado a correr.

Fue exactamente como comenzó un ligero tormento para al muchacho alemán, ese encuentro desafortunado de alguna forma le había puesto en deuda con el menor de los hermanos Vargas, aquella culpa que sentía por seguir sus impulsos se la estaba cobrando cara, pero por alguna razón no quería apartarse del chico Italiano. (Aún si eso significara soportar jitomatazos, insultos y bromas de su hermano mayor)

Ludwig siempre había sido tan solitario…

¿Cómo apartarse de él, si era el primer y más valioso amigo que tenía?

_Fin del flash back*_

El alemán se había quedado pasmado, analizando los hechos pasados que lo ligaban al muchacho que literalmente yacía en el quinto sueño, sujeto de su brazo. Cuando se percató de que los muchachos que como el estaban despiertos tenían la mirada en sus libretas, recordó que también tenía que resolver los ejercicios.

Miró el rostro despreocupado del italiano a su lado izquierdo.

Con la mano derecha, acarició sus cabellos levemente, obteniendo un suspiro corto entre su pesado sueño, no quería que su amigo se perdiese de los puntos que daría el profesor, aún así eso significara tener que dejarse copiar.

Pero el italiano se negaba a despertar.

Ludwig precisó la mirada en ese rulito en su cabello, rebelde e implacable, pensó algunos segundos antes de jalar de él, porque Feliciano siempre prohibía a todo el mundo siquiera tocarlo.

-Uno, dos, tres…-Contó antes de acercar los dedos, pero justo cuando iba a tocarlo, Ludwig fue salvajemente derribado por una tiza, que impactaba de lleno su frente.

-¿por qué?-Dijo un poco exaltado

-Porque te estabas distrayendo. Más importante, en tu mirada parecía que fueres a perpetrar un delito. Agradece que no le di a tu distractor, Beilschmidt-Contestó el profesor subiendo la voz.

Ludwig, disgustado, levantó su brazo izquierdo bruscamente, haciendo que su compañero de mesa se pegara en la cabeza con fuerza. De inmediato se despertó, con los ojos llorosos, bostezando y tardando en reconocer el ambiente de estudio.

El alemán estaba concentrado resolviendo los ejercicios, hasta que Feliciano posó su mano derecha en la rodilla de su amigo, llamando su atención de inmediato.

-¿Sabes? Estuve soñando contigo-Habló despreocupado, aún adormilado –Soñé con el día en que nos conocimos, ¡cuando estuviste a punto de matarme!-Ludwig exhaló.

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo olvidas?-Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo. ¡Es más! Casi siempre estás en mis sueños…-El aludido volteó con ligereza, medio sonrojado porque vaya que el mensaje podía malentenderse -¡Si! Por una razón siempre me regañas en sueños… o me amenazas o me dices que soy algo inútil.

-Así que soy parte de tus pesadillas…-Susurró en alemán, algo agobiado y en tono tan bajo que el castaño no alcanzó a oír.

-¿Eh?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Nada. Sólo dije que copies los ejercicios, ya están resueltos…-

Y tras darle una sonrisa algo neutra, Ludwig se dejó caer en la mesa, algo dolido.

.

.

.

_Gelberth es un desmadre(?) Digo, Lovi es un desmadre. En capítulos subsecuentes veremos qué pasó por la mente de Lovi cuando vio juntarse mucho al macho patatas con su adorado hermano menor. Pero en capítulos muy subsecuentes._

_-comiendo su maruchan- El siguiente capi puede que me lleve un poco más actualizarlo, ya que debo de hacer otras cosas que me propuse, sus One*Shots y el inicio de ese fic DenSu que ya tengo pero no termina de apetecerme ._

_-saca un papelito todo arrugado de su chaqueta-_

_Por cierto, ¡FELIZ INICIO DE AÑO!_

_Yael & trollstaff fuera!_


	5. ¡Los primeros años al ataque!

_Soy malo(?) me tardé en actualizar._

_Sólo es culpa de las páginas que administro y de andar galaneando por allí(?)_

_Espero que lo disfruten. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Yuusei-san, porque estuvo esperando actualización más de cuatro horas. ¡La amo!_

_enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

5. [¡LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS AL ATAQUE!]

Dos semanas ya en el instituto. Para segundos y terceros había sido el tiempo más que suficiente para acoplarse de nuevo al ritmo que con anterioridad habían vivido, los grupos eran funcionales, pero aún había un detalle que no se ignoraba.

Los primeros de este año eran un completo desastre. Un completo y reverendo desastre, no porque fuesen inquietos o un poco problemáticos, sino porque dentro de su aula de estudios se desarrollaba una cruel "batalla" que consistía en comparar promedios.

Los recesos eran lo mismo, las incompatibilidades ya habían dañado incluso a quienes preferían ni siquiera verse envueltos en problemas y en este momento Mark, el jovencito de Luxemburgo estaba siendo salvajemente perseguido por una bola de niños que parecían mucho menores.

Dos grupos de caza distintos, uno liderado por un rubio de ceja poblada y el otro liderado por la representante de Wy, ambos intentando persuadir a Mark para que se uniese a su bando.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjenme en paz!-Gritaba, cada vez más lejos del área destinada a los terrenos del instituto.

Toda la escuela contemplaba la escena, pero cierto grupito más que otros.

-Parece que Mark está en problemas…-Rio suavemente Antonio, el chico de España.

-Y que lo digas, bastardo-Asintió Lovino, estirando los brazos-Esos niños de primero me dan miedo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, esos chiquillos ya estarían muertos-Habló serio, pero la representante de Bélgica no se lo tomó tan así, pues su risa la delató.

-No creo que seas capaz de cometer tal atrocidad, Lovi…-Acarició de la mejilla al italiano, quien se puso un poco sonrojado y prefirió desviar la vista a otro lado.

-De cualquier forma… ¿No piensas ayudar a tu hermano, bastardo?-Le recriminó al muchacho que visualmente se estaba dando un festín.

-Si él no se defiende, no lo defenderé yo ¿Para qué crees que están los hermanos mayores? Si no cultivamos una personalidad digna en ellos, fracasamos. Lo mismo va para ti. ¿No crees que has estado descuidando mucho a tu hermano por estarte juntando con esa… -señaló al español con recelo, quien sonrió con un poco de temor –con esa escoria?-Lovino se levantó de allí, enojado.

-Al menos se un poco más amable, Vincent…- Ese fue Antonio, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a dar su amistad por muerta con el Holandés.

-Venga, cálmense todos. Mejor… Antonio, ¿Porque no nos cuentas cómo ha estado Gilbert?-Emma los trató de calmar, sacando cualquier tema de conversación. –Tiene bastante tiempo que no lo veo ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?- El holandés pareció interesarse un poco en la plática.

-Cierto. Se ha estado escabullendo de las clases-Afirmó Vincent.

-Uhm… bueno, la verdad es que Gilbo ha tenido mucha mala suerte. Al parecer Iván aún no ha olvidado lo del asunto del vodka y mientras nuestro amigo no lo enfrente, seguirá igual. Le tiene tanto miedo que se ha estado quedando en cuarto de su hermano-

-Ah, con que ese bastardo se ha estado quedando con el macho patatas…-

-Oí de buena fuente que a Gilbert le había tocado compartir habitación con el ruso, pero no creía que su miedo era tan intenso como para que se rebajara a pedirle a su jefe de habitaciones que hiciera algo por él. Me da lástima –Todos se quedaron medio impresionados por haber oído aquello del rubio de la cicatriz en la frente –Me da lástima que haya cambiado su habitación por una que seguramente ahora estará llena de ponis y flores-Terminó.

-Eh… Vincent… -Vaciló un poco el español, atrayendo su atención -¿Cómo es que sabes todos los detalles de eso?-Preguntó, con un hilito de voz.

-Mathias me pagó por que lo escuchara. Generalmente no me importaría, pero el dinero es dinero y el dinero es lo más importante del mundo-Sentenció dejando a todos anonadados.

-_Con que era eso…-_Se generalizó la voz en ese grupito.

.

.

-Sálvame, sálvame… ¡Sálvame por favor!-Dijo exhausto Mark, aferrándose a la camiseta de su compañero de habitación, el moreno portugués que apenas y hablaba con el resto del mundo. Era muy extraño que ellos dos compartiesen cuarto, porque el moreno era de tercero –Escóndeme ¡me quieren matar! ¡No he dejado de correr desde hace diez minutos! Por…-

-¡Un, dos, tres por Mark que está con Antonio!-Gritó el representante de Sealand, seguido de al menos una masa conformada por ocho muchachos y chicas de primero.

-¡Que no soy Antonio, joder!-Les gritó de vuelta. Es cierto que su parecido era bastante al del muchacho español, pero nada que ver en actitudes.

-¡Ayúdame!-Volvió a decirle, con los ojos esta vez brillándole.

-¿Por qué no sólo vas con tus hermanos?-Sugirió, dándose vuelta y dejándolo morir sólo.

Pero de igual forma agradeció la idea que le había dado, así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban, llegó barriéndose al grupito donde estaban Emma, Lovino, Antonio y Vincent.

-Hermano, hermano-Jaló de la bufanda que traía en el cuello su hermano mayor –se la pasan persiguiéndome, son unos niños… no entienden nada de política. ¡Ayúdame!-Vincent apenas y se tomó la molestia de voltear a verlo.

-¿Por qué no les dices que no deseas jugar, Mark?-Sugirió la chica de la cinta en el cabello.

-¡Hermana! ¡Ellos no son niños comunes! Ellos planean matarme… ¡pensé que eran normales… pero… pero…!-Se sentó y se abrazó con temor a si mismo.

-¿Oye, no crees que estás exagerando mucho, bastardo?-Ese fue Lovino, quien después de dar su opinión le dio un mordisco indignado a un jitomate.

-¡Un, dos, tres por Mark que está con Antonio y esos raros!-Esta vez fue la niña de Wy la que dio la voz para "atacar" al indefenso muchacho.

-Deberías poner un alto a eso, Vincent-Sugirió el español.

-A mí no tienes que decirme que hacer…-Y de una, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se colocó enfrente de su hermano que también estaba preparado para correr.

-¿Qué diablos quieren con mi hermano?-Reclamó a los presentes.

-Básicamente queremos que se una a nuestras filas, para que nos ayude a combatir a esa- señala a la chica castaña de ceja gruesa –niña…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros lo queremos para que ese tonto cejudo –señaló a Peter- no sea una mala influencia!

El holandés se quedó pensando un momento. En verdad eran tontos los motivos. Niños, en fin.

-No dejaré que le hagan nada-Mark saltó de alegría y abrazó a su hermano –pero todo depende de cuánto dinero estén dispuestos a dar por él-

_-Con que era eso-_Volvió a generalizarse la voz en ese grupo.

-¡Yo, yo! ¡Yo te doy dinero, mucho dinero!-Saltó el pequeño rubio –Arthur Kirkland tiene mucho dinero que puede darte, soy su familiar-

-Lo supe por las cejas. No sé por qué no te creo-

En ese momento, la chica que estaba en contra del representante de la plataforma, aprovecho.

-Mamá Kaelin…-Jaló al muchacho neozelandés que la seguía –Esto… ¿Podrías prestarme dinero? Yo le diré a papá Kyle que te lo pague…-Kaelin miró al chico de Luxemburgo, le rogaba que no, haciendo negativas con la cabeza. Lo pensó dos veces –Y… si lo haces, le diré a papa que te regale un peluche de cordero y te de un bes…-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico avanzó hasta darle todo el dinero que tenía en sus prendas al holandés.

-¡Todo un placer hacer negocios con usted, buen hombre!-Dijo, estrechándole la mano.

-El placer es mío…-Se apartó de su hermano y lo empujó hacia delante –procuren no herirlo mucho…-

Sin embargo de poco sirvió la advertencia, tan pronto Mark se proclamó del bando de la chica líder una furiosa masa de niños lo atacó, haciéndole bolita, tirándolo al suelo, rodando por el patio…

A lo lejos, se oían los lamentos del pobre chico, que juró nunca más confiar en su hermano.

.

.

-Hay demasiado escándalo, uno ya no puede tomar el té a gusto…-Se quejó un muchacho rubio que estaba sentado en una jardinera muy bien adornada y confortable. Había una mesita de jardín para poner algunos bocadillos y aunque estuviese un tanto alejado de los demás parecía que los niños de primero eran incansables y podían andar en cualquier lado.

-Así es. Es molesto-Contestó un chico pálido, de orbes claros y con un curioso rulito flotante.

-Yo lo veo normal, me agrada que el patio no esté "muerto" se siente confortable-Agregó a la conversación el chico con los colmillos sobresalientes.

-Andrei…-Susurró un chico que estaba siendo abrazado por el que anteriormente tenía la palabra –me estás ahorcando -

-Perdón, perdón estos búlgaros de hoy en día que no aguantan nada…-Sonrió y al fin lo soltó.

-¿Tienes alguna opinión al respecto, Yao?-El aludido sólo negó, dando un sorbo al té.

-Tsk…-escucharon.

-Tsk…-De nuevo ese sonido.

-¿Quién es y qué quiere?-Habló harto el inglés, pensando que con seguridad otra vez su pariente de Sealand le vendría a llorar por cualquier cosa.

-¿Está el ruso no _awesome_?- De inmediato, el muchacho de china se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde salía la voz. Un arbusto.

-¡Pobrecito! Debes ser tú…-Y en efecto, al mirar detrás del arbusto, el albino medio amoratado lo saludó –Iván no ha pasado por aquí…-le ayudó a incorporarse y lo dirigió hacia las bancas y la mesa de postres.

-Mi magnifico ser te lo agradece, Wang-Le guiñó el ojo y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre los panquecitos y galletas de la mesa.

-No es nada, come lo que necesites. Sé que debe ser cansado estar huyendo de ese engreído…-El albino asintió.

-Oye, esos son nuestros postres. Busca los tuyos-Quitó la charola el representante de Inglaterra, enojado por los modales del prusiano.

-Déjalo debe estar hambriento-Ese fue el chico noruego.

-Si cejas, no te deseo ningún mal…-

-¡Hola Eduard!-Saludó el muchacho rumano a quien nadie había visto y acababa de pasar.

El albino casi se ahoga al oír el nombre. Era casi seguro que cualquiera que estuviera del lado de Ivan le diría su paradero.

Eduard alcanzó a percibir que Gilbert estaba medio asustado, así que se apresuró a hablarle.

-Descuida, Gilbert. No vengo de parte de Iván ni mucho menos. Sólo vengo a hablar con el líder del club de magia y culto para hablar acerca de los clubs que tendremos este año. ¿Ya sabes en cuál estarás?-Gilbert sólo atinó a negarse, a despedirse rápidamente, darle un sorbo a la taza de quién sabe quién y desaparecer .

-¡Esa era mi taza!-Habló tratando de controlarse el rubio de cejas pronunciadas.

-En fin. ¿Me permiten un momento a Arthur?-Dijo de nuevo, a lo que los demás accedieron.

Otra cosa por la cual se caracteriza la academia "W" es por sus peculiares clubs de taller en el instituto, que tienden a cambiar cada año…

¿Qué clubs sorprenderán a los alumnos esta vez?

.

.

.

_¿Que tal?_

_No me gustó :v -mucho-_

_¡Amo a Luxemburgo! ;w;_

_Nota: Wy le dice mamá a Nueva Zelanda porque sabe que le trae ganas a Australia(?) -pequeña fujoshi detectada._

_Yael & trollstaff fuera!_

_-¿Quieren saber quienes conforman el trollstaff?_


	6. ¡Los clubs del instituto!

_Holi (?) -se esconde tras una cortina(?)._

_Realmente no se si tenga perdón de Dios(?) pero deben comprender que acaba de suceder algo que prácticamente cambió mi vida... y no para bien. Merezco golpes y de más, pero antes de que me desaparezcan, les ofrezco un capítulo más de esta cosa rara(?)_

_Creo que no hay aclaraciones para antes leer el capítulo..._

_._

_._

_._

6. [LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO]

-Deben de tomar en cuenta que los clubs que elijan, son aquellos con los que pasarán todo un año, no hay prorrogas y no quiero ver a nadie en dirección llorando porque lo suyo no era pertenecer a cierto club. Tenemos cupos limitados para algunos y para otros debe hacerse una selección bastante detallada para ver si tienen aptitudes. Sea cual sea su decisión, les deseo éxito, muchachos- Esa era la directora que hablaba frente al auditorio con varios muchachos con placards en una mesa, quienes eran los representantes de distintos clubs.

La emoción era mucha, en especial con los chicos de primero que no podían ni esperar a que se diera la conferencia por terminada para irles a platicar (o presumir) a sus amiguitos que ellos serían parte de "tal o cuál club"

-Dicho esto, doy por iniciado su tiempo para encontrar un club de su agrado. Pueden ir a preguntar a los encargados-Y en cuestión de segundos, multitud de alumnos rodeaban a los jovencitos con sus placards…

.

.

.

6.1. [LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO. ¡PERIODISMO NO ME VA MAL!]

-¡Este año periodismo debe dar lo mejor para convertirse en un club de renombre!-El chico alemán hablaba hacia algunos muchachos que lo escuchaban, medio aterrados por su volumen de voz y seriedad. Cabe mencionar que él era el presidente del club…

-Este año, nuestro club está decidido a albergar a todo aquel que esté interesado en la cultura de las naciones hermanas y claro, que esté interesado en la edición y diseño, así como repartición de nuestra gaceta semanal, tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que nuestro trabajo y el suyo, sea agradable-Ese era el muchacho de ojos avellana proveniente de Japón, hablando serio y con algunos papeles entre manos, que bien, eran datos de la productividad de el club "más normal del instituto"

-¡También comemos la merienda, tomamos siesta, tomamos algunos gatos prestados y siempre nos divertimos!-Feliciano completó, entregando folletitos a los interesados.

-¡Los que estén decididos a vivir la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, escriban en esta lista su nombre, grupo, grado, fecha de nacimiento y país a representar!-Al ver que nadie se movía, el alemán bufó con ligereza-¡Los que deseen ser parte del club, muévanse! ¡Ya!- Pero lejos de que entregaran su papeleo, la mayoría salieron huyendo.

-_Ludwig-san_, creo que no es apropiado elevar tanto la voz, será contraproducente para quienes no le conocen. Puede que sea otro mal año si nadie se interesa…- "Puede que sea otro mal año" eso es lo que decía el Kiku, el chico japonés quien recordaba a la perfección lo bien recibida que había sido su gaceta, ¡Pero el trabajo era mucho! Ya que sólo tres personas… o más bien dicho dos y media (Porque Feliciano se la pasaba acariciando gatos que luego eran reclamados por Heracles…) no podían cargar con todo eso en el plazo de una semana. Lo que debería ser un club lindo y agradable, terminó hecho una pesadilla a mitad de año, y para finales del mismo, prácticamente era la muerte entregar a tiempo...

Mientras Kiku hablaba con el rubio, el gemelo del rulito comenzó a platicar con unos chicos que se habían quedado allí, leyendo su folleto.

-Es muy divertido estar aquí, el jefe a veces da miedo, pero lo tomamos como un reto. ¡Siempre entregamos a tiempo! Eso nos trajo muchos beneficios, como conocer chicas y…- Un chico lo interrumpió.

-¡Yo sólo quiero ser normal, quiero ser normal! Este colegio está lleno de raros, quiero ser normal y estar alejado de todos, enserio… ¡Por favor!-Sólo había una explicación para eso. Mark.

-¿Eh?-Lo miró el Italiano -¡Pero si somos el club más normal de todos! A veces comemos pasta…-De nueva cuenta, fue interrumpido por el mismo muchacho, pero esta vez tomó a Feliciano por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-¿Dónde firmo? ¡La hoja, quiero ser parte del club!-El castaño, aterrado sólo le señaló a Ludwig, que ya se estaba dando cuenta de todo el show y acudía a ir a rescatar a Feliciano antes de que empezara a gritar cosas sin sentido.

Cuando el alemán fue a espetarle que le soltara, Mark le quitó la hoja y tras dejar su nombre con tinta negra bien legible, fue para colgársele en el cuello al presidente del club.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Los adoro a todos!-Y diciendo eso, salió corriendo quien sabe a dónde.

Feliciano, Ludwig y Kiku se miraron entre sí.

-Al menos tenemos a uno, _Ludwig-san…-_

-Dos, habrá querido decir, Honda- Los veteranos de periodismo dirigieron su vista a la voz que provenía de un chico pelirrojo pequeño-Eso si realmente me interesa su club. Por eso debo hacerles algunas preguntas-El rubio le hizo una seña para que continuara hablando-¿Es necesario el dominio de la red, así como la posibilidad de crearse un blog para informar a la comunidad estudiantil acerca de una gaceta virtual visualmente más estructurada?-

-Eso… supongo… aunque no lo tenemos planeado aún-Respondió el presidente.

-Cuenten conmigo-Firmó la hoja y sin despedirse, salió.

-¡Es tremendamente directo!-Ese fue el japonés, quien percibió su llamado por apellido como algo… ligeramente desagradable.

El alemán suspiró, mirando las únicas dos firmas que tenía.

-Será un año pesado, muy pesado…-

.

.

.

6.2. [LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO. ¿QUÉ TAL SABE?]

-¡El siguiente!-Una voz burlona sólo respondió aquello a la chica que había llevado algunos waffles ante el paladar de los maestros culinarios.

-¡Pero los waffles Belgas son los mejores del mundo!-Rezongó, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Querida Emma, es un hecho que tus waffles son excelentes, pero este club necesita algo más que ello, lamentamos no poder asignarte un lugar, pero contaremos contigo y tus deliciosos postres en algún festival gastronómico, ¿No es así?-Ese era francis, apresurado ante el comentario sin sentido del representante de Turquía.

-Está bien, ¡Lo intentaré el próximo año!- Sin más, salió de la fila.

El club de gastronomía se distinguía por ser el más exigente de todos, tanto que desde siempre sólo había estado muy recortado de miembros, pero extrañamente más de la mitad de la población estudiantil esperaba ser admitido al llevar un platillo, aunque todos fueran rechazados casi al instante, luego aseguraban un lugar para presentarse en una de las muchas muestras que hacían los mejores. A veces, el club daba clases de cocina, como acto de buena fe, para afirmar ante sus amigos que ellos no eran arrogantes, si no que la comida era una pasión.

-¡El siguiente!- Otra vez el turco, dándole cabida a otro platillo.

-¿Tú qué nos traes, Alfred?-Yao, el muchacho chino que se acercaba con gentileza a recibir el platillo de un rubiecito de la fila.

-Uhm… yo no soy…-

-Él no es Alfred, es Matthew. ¿Qué nos traes, cariño?-De nuevo Francis, salvando la situación.

-Traje unos hot-cakes con miel de maple de Canadá de la mejor selección, espero que sean de su…-

-¡El siguiente!-De nueva cuenta, el moreno hacía de las suyas, sin siquiera haber probado el postrecillo.

-¡Sadiq!-Gritaron al unísono la representación de China, Francia e India.

-¿Qué? No me van a decir que van a pasar esta broma, es igual con los waffles. Nosotros queremos probar algo realmente bueno, si quieres jugar a la comidita, ve al banquillo con tu hermano come-hamburguesas…-

-¡No seas grosero!-El chino comenzó a darle golpecitos con las manos, el otro sólo reía.

-Yo lo probaré-Dijo el francés

-También lo haré, muero por probar ese dulce que se desliza por la superficie esponjosa del panqueque-Susurró el hindú.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea tan bueno para gustos tan refinados…-Matthew mantenía gacha la cabeza, apenado por atreverse a llevar algo tan sencillo. Pero de igual manera no le tomaría importancia si fuese un gran atrevimiento, se había cumplido su cometido. Mirar al representante de Francia y probar un poco de su gentileza. El canadiense estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-Es más que bueno, querido-Francis le desparpajó los cabellos con cariño –En mi vida había probado algo tan delicioso como esto-Matthew sentía arder sus mejillas y más cuando el chico hindú asintió con el sentir del líder del club.

-Mira, Matthie… -Aquel diminutivo sonaba realmente agradable y dulce… -Por mi, me encantaría que te quedaras, pero ciertamente sería injusto con quienes trajeron platillos más elaborados ¿Entiendes?-El rubio menor asintió con vehemencia, tratando de evitar ver de lleno al presidente del club –Definitivamente, me encantaría probar de nuevo tus hot-cakes. ¿Te parece si luego te contacto?-

Matthew Williams, después de asentir, se largó corriendo, empujando por accidente a una muchacha morena de coletitas bajas que sin querer, tiró la bebida que había preparado como boleto al club de gastronomía.

_"Al cierre de la convocatoria, el club de gastronomía se terminó quedando con los mismos cuatro miembros. Wang hizo que Sadiq probara los hot-cakes del canadiense y entre todos, lo hicieron admitir que eran realmente buenos y tenía que disculparse por el mal trato al chico"_

.

.

.

6.3. [¡LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO!: PASADIZO A HOGWARTS]

-¡Vengan a mi, aprendices que desean encontrar los misterios del mundo! –Pero lejos de que toda una multitud enloqueciera por pedir informes, allí sólo se encontraba Peter.

-Arthur, vengo a pedirte dinero para comprar un aliado-Que el rubio de ceja gruesa extendiera su mano a quien parecía su pariente, conmocionó a los demás muchachos del club.

Arthur jaló a una esquinita al niño y con la capa que traía, cubrió para que sus compañeros no lo vieran.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que ahora quieres molestarme incluso en MI club de magia-El menor negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pero quiero estar aquí! Y ni siquiera es molestia… si quisiera hacerlo, diría que algún día mi nación será grande y tu Inglaterra será destruida…-Kirkland mayor se enojó y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Deja de decir tonterías, para empezar, ni siquiera "tienes la visión" o talentos mágicos…-Peter se rio suavemente.

-Bueno, ya que no quieres darme dinero o aceptarme en tu club de magia… ¿Sabías que una alumna de tercero me dijo que tú tenías algo con ese chico rubio de…-Arthur gritó, le tapó la boca al muchacho de Sealand y lo cargó hasta sentarlo en un silloncito de toques rústicos.

-Andrei, explícale por favor lo que hacemos en el club, queda oficialmente admitido, Lukas, dale su varita y su capa…-Ambos chicos asintieron.

-El club de magia se encarga de hacer distintas cosas que pueden ser útiles para todos. Hacemos hechizos muy poderosos para atraer el amor, para atraer fortuna, para quitar el insomnio… conjuramos entes ¡Y nos vestimos de ese mago popular! Además de que es obligatorio idolatrar a Anne Rice…-terminando de decir eso, el Rumano se tiró en el sofá sonrojado.

-Todos nosotros tenemos la visión y el poder-Dijo el noruego, entregándole la varita y acomodándole la capa.

-¡Yo no! Realmente ni siquiera creo en eso…-Ese fue el búlgaro, quien refutaba.

-¡Estás aquí por mí! ¡Mi querida presa! Un vampiro siempre debe tener sangre fresca…-Y dicho eso, Andrei se levantó del sofá y se fue contra el cuello del pelinegro búlgaro.

-¡Por última vez! ¡No eres un vampiro!-El atacado se defendía como podía, sin importar hacer todo un show.

-Es mejor que no veas eso…-Lo volteó Arthur.

-¡Pero eso es lo mismo que haces con…!-Y con un solo toque de la varita de Arthur, Peter cayó dormido.

_"Al final del día, nadie más cruzó por la puerta del club de Magia"_

_._

_._

_._

6.4. [¡LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO!: SÓLO VOCES DE ORO]

-Ustedes son la selección de entre todos los aspirantes. ¡Serán orgullosos de representar el club más hermoso de toda la academia "W" un aplauso para ustedes, por favor!-Eduard, muchacho de voz preciosa, líder del club de coro, se dirigía en mayoría a chicas y muchachos de primero.

Aplausos se escucharon en la sala y después de eso, la bella melodía del piano siendo tocado por Roderich comenzó a amenizar el ambiente.

-Nosotros, como coro oficial del instituto, daremos apertura a varias ceremonias, participaremos activamente con otros clubs del instituto, como ejemplo… ¿Sabían que los Ikuinen Hjärta muchas veces nos requieren para arreglos vocales? ¿O que tal los alumnos del torneo de futbol? ¿Han escuchado que hacemos obras de teatro? La banda sonora siempre corre por parte de mis queridos compañeros de voz de oro- Varios muchachos se ilusionaron al oír eso.

Muchas de las chicas se emocionaron porque podrían participar codo a codo con sus ídolos, otros se sintieron sumamente complacidos por ser elogiados de esa manera.

-¿Alguien tiene preguntas acerca de esto?-Preguntó, el Austriaco del piano terminó con la melodía y se fue a parar al lado del líder.

Levantaron la mano varias muchachas. Eduard le dio la palabra a una chica rubia de cabello corto, que mantenía la cabeza un poco gacha.

-¿En verdad…? ¿En verdad este año trabajaremos con los muchachos…?-Se cubrió la cara sonrojada, mientras el resto de las chicas decían unas cosas inentendibles. Seguramente, Yekaterina estaba enamorada de alguno de ellos, o eso se daba a pensar.

-Así es, mi querida soprano, así es… trabajaremos con ellos-El muchacho de Estonia asintió y de igual manera apareció en él un sonrojo leve.

De nueva cuenta, todos hicieron bulla.

-Presidente-habló Roderich –Más les vale dejar sus asuntos amorosos para después, no puedo permitirme que su corazón se llene de otra cosa que no sea pasión por el canto-Tanto Yekaterina como Eduard asintieron, el último riendo.

Posteriormente, señaló a un muchacho que tenía la mano levantada.

-¿Cuál es el primer evento en el que participaremos?-

-Seguramente será una tocada de los chicos… ¡Mentira, mentira! Interpretaremos el himno al instituto cada lunes por la mañana…-

El sonido que se generalizó en la sala era notorio. Desprecio por esa "pieza musical"

_"Los chicos que integran el club de coro, son las representaciones de Estonia, Austria, Letonia, Lituania, Ucrania, San Marino, Seychelles y Kugelmugel"_

6.5. [¡LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO!: RIVALIDAD EN LA CANCHA]

-He de informarles que… ¡Es el primer año que abrimos club de fútbol! ¡Los grupos serán mixtos y es un alivio haber tenido toda su aceptación, se los agradezco como no tienen idea! Me presento con todos los que no me conocen y con los que si. ¡Soy el Jefe, Antonio Fernán…-El español que se presentaba fue salvajemente atacado con un balón de fútbol.

-Ignoren a ese idiota. Quien consiguió el permiso fui yo, eso me pone como el líder. En este momento vamos a hacer equipos de práctica, pero recuerden que eso no es forzosamente decir que para los juegos seamos los mismos. Tenemos una cancha de fútbol rápido, por lo tanto, los equipos son de seis y uno en banca. Quienes quieran patearle el trasero a ese idiota, vengan conmigo-Vincent habló firme; Antonio se levantó lentamente.

-Yo quiero patearle el trasero… sólo por diversión-Comentó Lovino, yendo a parar junto con el Holandés.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero realmente odio que me confundan contigo- El portugués siguió al Italiano.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Se oye divertido! ¡También quiero!-El chico norteamericano se abalanzó del lado de Vincent.

-¡Yo te ayudaré!-Gritó el Prusiano abalanzándose contra su buen amigo

-Pobre español… entonces… uno de la madre Rusia irá a apoyarle, _da_- Ese era Iván, quien acababa de llegar de improviso.

-¡Olvídalo, el grandioso yo se retira!-Gilbert salió corriendo, ignorando el hecho de que Antonio lo llamara.

-Yo estaré en donde esté mi hermano…-Dijo la preciosa bielorrusa, tomando del brazo a su hermano mayor.

Después de algunos minutos, los equipos estaban… "completos"

-¡Espera!-Gritó el Español -sólo tengo seis… me hace falta uno…- volvió a contarlos, pero seguía faltando.

-¿Ya contaste a tu bastardo amigo?-Vincent hizo una señal, después de todo, el prusiano se había quedado con Fernández, aún ignorando su petición de cambiar de equipo.

-Tal vez sea falte de contar…-La vocesita se manifestó.

Matthew, el rechazado de gastronomía, estaba tapado por la humanidad de Iván.

_"Los equipos se repartieron así: Del lado de Vincent, se encontraban las representaciones de Italia del Sur, Portugal, Grecia, Estados Unidos y Suiza y del lado de Antonio, las representaciones de Prusia, Canadá, Rusia, Bielorrusia y Wy"_

_._

_._

_._

6.6. [¡LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO!: SECTA DE FUJOSHIS ERR… DE INVESTIGACIÓN]

-Este club se autodenomina club de investigación súper secreto con archivos altamente vulnerables a ser destruidos, por lo que pido fidelidad y un pacto… ¡Un pacto que nos una como la hermandad que somos!-Esa muchacha, era la seria chica que había amenizado la ceremonia de entrada, Elizabetha.

-O sea… ¡Levanten su dedito meñique y pónganlo en este súper colchoncito de tinta rosa! Después pongan su huellita digital en este pergamino…-Un rubio de ojos verdes hablaba a los demás, que ponían sus huellas

-¡O sea! ¡Eli! –le chilló a la húngara con emoción –Como que… es la primera vez que tenemos hombres…- Sí. Y uno de ellos estaba jodidamente asustado.

-¡Estamos muy interesados en ustedes, muchachos!-Elizabetha miró a ambos -¿Por qué están aquí?-Preguntó.

-Estoy aquí para poder saber noticias de alguien…- Kaeli se sonrojó levemente, abrazando contra su pecho el peluche de oveja nuevo que tenía. (Regalo por parte del _papá _de Linda_)_

-Si no mal estoy informada… Kyle, de segundos ¿Es cierto?-El muchacho del peluche escondió su sonrojo tapándose con la oveja… -Para que veas que nuestro club es muy ameno…-Dijo y le dio un sobre que decía con marcador "Kyle". Kaeli se precipitó a abrirlo y se dio cuenta que había fotografías de su amor platónico.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó al representante de Seaborga -¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Porque quiero ser popular con las chicas…-

-Lamentablemente, este club es súper secreto. Ante los demás, somos sólo el club de "chismes" del instituto…-

-Entonces me voy porque…-

-O sea… acabas de firmar, tipo…-Aquello sonaría gracioso, pero con la mirada que le dirigían todas… (a excepción del otro chico, que estaba en el cielo con las fotos…)

El representante de Seaborga no sabía en qué se acababa de meter. Tal vez, su heterosexualidad estaba en juego…

_"El club de aficionadas a la homosexualidad, fanservice y todo lo relacionado con chicos apuestos, estaba conformado por la chica más audaz conocida, Elizabetha y las representaciones de Liechtenstein, Polonia, Nueva Zelanda, Vietnam, Taiwán, Bélgica y Seaborga"_

_._

_._

_._

6.7. [¡LOS CLUBS DEL INSTITUTO!: CONOCE A IKUINEN HJÄRTA]

-Este año debe ser de éxito, chicos… ¡Felicidades!-Este era Kyle, quien podría decirse ser el manager de la sensación del instituto.

-Realmente no entiendo cómo es que nos toman como… club…-Emil, como siempre viendo el lado realista de las cosas no entendía el porqué de ser el segundo año en que la banda, por tener aceptación tuviera que ser el club estrella, del que todos querían formar parte, pero hasta que no se convocaran audiciones, no le darían el gusto a nadie.

-¡Es que es parte de nuestro encanto, verdad, manager!- De nuevo fue a decirle al chico de Australia, quien se limitó a asentir.

-C´ntamos c´mo c'ub…-Berwald agregó, para afirmar.

-Es cierto, podría tomarse a la perfección como actividad extraescolar, somos quienes damos el máximo en todo, quienes ensayamos más… hemos recogido muchísimos frutos. Estoy muy orgulloso de nuestro proyecto… ¡Mi sueño se está cumpliendo!-Tino tomó asiento junto al soporte de su amada guitarra stratocaster.

-¿Tu sueño?-Preguntó Kyle.

-Bueno… es una larga historia que sólo ellos te podrían contar…-Long señaló a los muchachos con más antigüedad en el proyecto, Mathias, Berwald y Tino.

-¡Cierto! ¡Ya tiene tiempo! ¿Eh?-Mathías se sentó a un lado de Tino –¡Soy un excelente líder por mantenernos juntos!-Todos soltaron un bufido.

-El v'rdadero l'der es T'no-Aclaró Berwald.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sve! No seas cruel conmigo…-El danés, como pequeña venganza estiró su mano y le quitó las gafas al más alto de todos.

Kyle se quedó mirando la escena, golpes y empujones comenzaron a llover por parte Mathias y el sueco, pero lejos de que pareciesen disgustados, todos estaban con cierta cara agradable.

-Si te preguntas por qué se llevan así…-Agregó el islandés… -ni yo lo sé…-

.

.

.

_¿Qué tal?_

_Esos son los clubs de este año :v_

_-Los capítulos que vienen, serán de puro nórdico... ¿Quieren conocer a fondo a los Ikuinen Hjärta y su banda? _

_-Me pidieron más nórdico, en los el siguiente capítulo prometo aunque sea un poco de DenSu_

_-LA SECTA DE FUJOSHIS ES LA ONDA. No las pierdan de vista._

_-Mark y su anhelo de ser normal..._

_-¿Con quién anda Arthur?_

_-¿Canadá en fútbol?_

_-Por qué escribo pelotudeces? ;w;_

_._

_Anteriormente me habían preguntado quienes eran el trollstaff._

_Gala Zavala, Alexis Alarcón y Yahrén Grey. La primera, me da ideas y me hace trabajar a marchas forzadas, el segundo me dice que lo que escribo son puras pendejadas y me hace mejorar a diario, el tercero me elogia mucho(?) y no me creo merecedor de eso ;w;_

_Yael & Trollstaff fuera!_


	7. ¡IKUINEN HJÄRTA! -Mi primer día en W

_Holi(?)_

_Comenzamos con la presentación de los Ikuinen, ya que están algo interesados en su historia(?) Los marco como 7.1, 7.2, 7.3, 7.4 y 7.5 porque está larguito..._

_En fin..._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

7. [IKUINEN HjÄRTA: ¡LA HISTORIA ATRÁS!]

-Ahora que lo pienso, realmente… se está cumpliendo mi sueño. ¿No es así, Su?-Todos voltearon a mirar al muchacho rubio que había comenzado a afinar su guitarra.

-Si-Respondió el rubio mayor, encontrando un lugar a su lado, para después tomar su instrumento. Un bajo de cinco cuerdas ESP.

-Ya casi cumplimos un año ¿A que si?-Añadió al muchacho danés, que cuando estaba decidido a estar tranquilo, lo cumplía.

-A mí no me metan en sus cosas-Rezongó Emil, sentándose en el suelo, jugando con una plumilla entre sus dedos, una plumilla de guitarra.

-Bueno chicos… como tenemos toda la tarde porque nosotros no recibimos solicitudes de alumnos para formar parte de la banda… ¿Por qué no me cuentan acerca de su singular proyecto?-El australiano se sentó al bordecito de la plataforma que tenía la batería.

-Sí, queremos oírlo…-Añadió Long recostándose en el suelo, con la cabeza en las piernas de su pareja –No sé qué pasó antes de que me reclutaran-Añadió, para no sonar tan… tan persistente.

-¡Yo quiero contar la historia, yo quiero contar la histo….-Sólo se escuchó el sonido de una plumilla cortando el aire para posteriormente encajarse ente las cejas del danés, que sólo gimió por el impacto y se quedó callado.

-Lo m's c'rrecto es que c'entes la h'storia…-El atacante de Mathias le cedió la palabra al chico de la guitarra stratocaster.

-¿En verdad?- Los demás asintieron. –Bueno… ¡Pero luego no me digan que lo que digo es muy personal…!-

7.1 [MI PRIMER DÍA EN LA ACADEMIA W]

_Cuando mis familiares me enviaron a la academia W, pensaba que sería lo más divertido de mi vida, que sería una experiencia maravillosa y que encontraría personas igual de interesadas en un futuro como yo. Pero cuán ingenuo fui. Cuán equivocado estaba. Desde el primer día, se volvió un infierno para mí._

_Cuando entré a mi primer año de colegio, mi formulario de inscripción había sido el último en ser enviado, por lo que simplemente yo estaba cubriendo un lugar que no me pertenecía. Me había incorporado una semana más tarde como un alumno regular, me incorporé cuando ya todos habían hecho amigos, cuando todos ya tenían un lugar para comer, un club, cuando todos se llevaban bien con su compañero de habitación._

_Como los primeros años estaban sobresaturados, me había quedado sin dormitorio, pero me informaron que en una junta con los líderes de dormitorios, el de segundo dijo que tenía espacio de sobra para mí, y que estaría encantado de darme ese espacio._

_¡Excelente! Mi compañero sería alguien de segundo. Elizabetha me llevó hasta mi nueva habitación y me deseó la mejor de las suertes con mi nuevo compañero y me dejó a solas._

_Leí que fuera de la habitación, había una placa dorada con el nombre de quien seguramente era mi nuevo compañero de habitación. "Berwald Oxenstierna" suspiré fuerte y toqué la puerta, sin embargo nadie abrió._

_Espere cinco, diez, quince minutos y no obtuve respuesta, por lo que enojado, empujé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, esta se abrió y terminé cayéndome, haciéndome daño en la frente. Agradecí que nadie estuviera dentro, de lo contrario, quizá sería motivo de burla el resto de mi vida._

_Todo dentro de la habitación era bastante agradable, me recordaba a mi casa. Muebles de madera tallados, cortinas de color vino, cuadros muy bonitos; lo que se ganó mi atención fue un soporte que tenía un bajo de cinco cuerdas reposando en él y un violoncello en su soporte también._

_Quise tocarlos, pero no me lo permití. Observé mejor el cuarto. Un clóset, un baño, dos pequeños escritorios y dos camas elegantemente tendidas._

_Estaba tan cansado que me senté al borde de una cama y sin darme cuenta, me fui quedando dormido._

_Desperté cuando sentí un líquido frío deslizarse por mi frente, haciéndome dolerme y gritar abrí los ojos de una. Miré bien y enfrente de mí, estaba un chico rubio, bastante alto, intimidante y con su sólo mirar, parecía que quería asesinarme._

_Me hice hacia atrás involuntariamente y choqué contra el soporte de la cama. Eso me hizo desperezarme por completo y caer en cuenta que el rostro del chico tenía raspones, al igual que sus manos._

_-Estás herido-Me dijo con su voz grave. Yo me puse muy tenso al segundo. Nervioso asentí y me percaté de que aquello que me aquejaba no era más y nada menos que algodón impregnado en antiséptico –Bienvenido- Echó el algodón a una bolsa y le quitó el protector a una bandita, para colocármela en la frente._

_-Gracias-Apenas alcancé a decir y de inmediato, presentí que yo no era el compañero que él deseaba. Supuse que su mirada iba más allá del odio._

_-¿Tú también te lastimaste, Ber… Berwald?-Señalé con algo de temor su rostro. Él simplemente asintió y se levantó en busca de una venda y más algodón._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Dijo seco y sin expresión alguna. Supe que de una forma u otra había cavado mi tumba._

_-Tino. Tino Väinämöinen…-Susurré para levantarme de la cama, por si tenía que correr para salvar mi vida. Pero algo más allá robó mi atención._

_En un gancho que colgaba de una alcayata en la pared, había un saco rasgado y salpicado de sangre y asustado, me fijé en Berwald, quien estaba sentado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, contemplando su figura. Tenía parte del chaleco rasgado y de igual manera bordeado con sangre. Me alarmé de inmediato y fui directo a preguntarle qué había sucedido._

_-Del otro lado…-Habló, señalándome la ventana._

_-Vamos, te ayudaré. Luego me contarás- Fui a lavarme las manos y cuando regresé, el seguí sentado frente al espejo, con la diferencia de que ya no portaba ni el chaleco ni la camisa y que estos estaban bien doblados sobre el tocador. Pude ver en su cuerpo blanco un gran y profundo rasguño rojo sobresaliendo de su costado izquierdo._

_-¡Santo cielo! ¡Vamos a enfermería!-Pero él se negó, tomándome del brazo algo brusco._

_-Hay alguien que necesita más cuidados allí. No debemos distraer al enfermero-Y después de fijarme en sus ojos, que ahora tenían una expresión triste, asentí y me propuse a curarle._

_-No entiendo cómo te hiciste esto-Volví a reclamar cuando di el primer toque sobre la herida, haciendo que él tensara sus músculos._

_Él me contó que del otro lado del campus había un cachorrito que intentaba cruzar una avenida, todo aquello lo había visto desde la ventana que anteriormente me había señalado. Se fugó de la escuela con la intención de ayudarle a cruzar, pero cuando llegó, el perrito estaba a un lado de la avenida, sollozando. Le habían atropellado. Sin pensarlo, le tomó entre sus brazos y le llevó corriendo para que el enfermero le ayudara a curarle, pero cuando había llegado de nuevo a la escuela, la reja de la entrada estaba cerrada. En vez de esperar a que le abriesen y hacerse acreedor a una expulsión por fugarse, pasó al cachorro del otro lado de la reja y el decidió saltarse, pero el saco se había atorado y del otro lado se hizo daño con un barrote. Aun así no se detuvo hasta dejar al perrito en la enfermería, por eso no me había abierto la puerta…_

_-perdón-Habló fuerte y algo quebrado._

_-¡Perdóname tú a mí! Estas muy herido y preocupado, y aun así primero me ayudaste a mi que sólo tengo un simple rasguño en la frente-Hubo un silencio no tan incómodo y añadí –Por cierto… muchas gracias…-Pensé entonces, que ese tipo no era tan malo aparentaba, no debía haberle juzgado mal._

_Comencé a vendarle con cuidado y esperé ferviente que aquello no le dejara cicatriz porque así como estaba, tenía una figura envidiable, es decir, el tipo de persona que me gustaría llegar a ser algún día físicamente hablando._

_Después de que él se incorporara y se pusiera una camisa limpia, me tomó del hombro._

_-¿Ya estás mejor?-Preguntó, lo que yo debería decirle a él. Sonreí y simplemente asentí._

_-Iré a ver al cachorro. ¿Vienes?-Yo asentí de nuevo y ambos salimos con rumbo a la enfermería. En el camino, él me dijo que esperaba que realmente se pusiera bien._

_De repente un chico rubio apareció saliendo del marco de enfermería y se lanzó hacia Berwald. De reojo vi que quien había aparecido ante nosotros recibía a mi compañero de habitación con un delicado abrazo, evadiendo el lugar de su herida. Después de preguntarle por su estado, el chico le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_Yo realmente no sabía a donde mirar o donde meterme, me sentía como alguien completamente ajeno a ellos dos. No es que me incomodara la homosexualidad o algo así, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer yo?_

_Quise preguntarle a Berwald si lo esperaba dentro de la enfermería, pero cuando voltee para decirle aquello, este ya tenía las manos en la cadera del otro rubio, intensificando su escena de amor. _

_Me voltee de una buena vez y choqué con el enfermero, quien sólo me vio por encima del hombro._

_-Disculpen, señores…-Interrumpió y los dos rubios se soltaron al instante._

_-Perdón-Berwald avanzó hasta enfermería, con un ligero toque carmesí en sus mejillas, se disculpó con los presentes y me revolvió el cabello, para que todos entráramos._

_Cuando lo hicimos, miré al cachorrito blanco, realmente pequeño, dormido y con dos patitas vendadas. Me partió el alma, el otro chico rubio mejor miraba para otro lado y Berwald… con un puño golpeó la pared de enfermería._

_-Si hubiera llegado antes…- El chico a su lado con cariño apartó su mano de la pared y le acarició, le dijo un par de cosas en danés y Berwald simplemente asintió. _

_No supe que decir en ese momento, por lo que pensé en las cosas que cualquier persona diría._

_-¿Sabes cuantas personas habrían hecho lo mismo que tú en una situación así? No todos estarían dispuestos a darlo todo por una criatura tan preciosa como la que acabas de salvar. ¿Acaso ese rasguño es cualquier cosa? No muchos llegarían a enfermería con esa herida. Seguramente, el cachorrito te estará eternamente agradecido. Sé que realmente se va a poner bien gracias a ti y gracias al enfermero. Ten en cuenta que, aunque no te conozca de toda la vida… tienes un gran corazón, Berwald…- Sólo miré que él me daba una sonrisa cálida y que, aunque estuviera igual de tranquilo, su mirada seguía pareciendo gélida. _

_-Tienes que descansar, Sve… - El chico rubio lo jaló hacia afuera. Yo me quedé mirando al cachorrito y el enfermero me tocó el hombro._

_-¿Tú curaste la herida de él?-Asentí. _

_-Buen trabajo, hijo…-Me revolvió los cabellos –Y por cierto… es una cachorrita. Dile eso al muchacho y a su extraño novio, ¿De acuerdo?- Y sin más, me empujó fuera de enfermería. _

_Caminé por el pasillo, algunos me miraban, otros incluso me saludaron. _

_Llegué al fin a mi nueva habitación y encontré la puerta medio abierta, me pasé como si hubiera sido cualquier cosa. Gran error._

_He dicho ya que no me importan los tipos de amor entre las parejas, pero no es muy grato que digamos interrumpir cuando prácticamente están de temperamento fogoso._

_Me pasé, cerrando la puerta, los dos se quedaron callados y se separaron. Simplemente me recosté en la cama libre y tomé una de las revistas que había traído en la maleta pequeña de equipaje._

_-Ah, por favor... hagan como si no estuviera aquí. Y por cierto, el enfermero dice que es una hembra… -Añadí y me enfoqué en lo que tenía que leer._

_._

_._

_._

_-_Espera, espera, espera… ¡rebobina un poco, Tino!-Gritó Emil, levantándose de golpe y dejando la cabeza de su novio golpear contra el suelo –Berwald y Mathias…-Señaló con algo de temor a los dos chicos, alternando los dedos índices.

-¡_Ice_! No debes preguntar cosas de adultos…-Rezongó el danés, tomando sus baquetas, jugando con ellas en el aire.

-¿Cosas de adultos? ¡Tenían mi edad!-Le espetó, defendiéndose.

-A callar, Emil, que hemos hecho cosas peores –Ese fue el castaño de Hong Kong, echando leña al fuego, desquitándose por su golpe en la cabeza de a gratis.

-¿Qué ustedes qué?-Tino casi deja caer su amada guitarra por la conmoción.

-Nada, nada-Contestó de mala gana Emil, volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Quieres que recuerde quien firmó la carta para evitar que los expulsaran por andar de calientes? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? A lo mucho sólo reprobaron…-Más que acusación, esa era una broma por parte del danés.

-Es s'ficiente-Dijo el sueco y todos callaron.

Unos segundos después, la puerta del club sonó. Kyle era quien estaba mucho más cerca, así que se tomó la molestia de abrir la puerta.

-¿Si?-Preguntó al ver a un muchacho frente a él, con una charola de plata y postrecillos en ella

-E- el gru-grupo de in-in-investigación…-El chico temblaba como gelatina, la charola también lo hacía –y el clu-club de gas-tro gastronomía… lo envi-envían…- El chico que tartamudeaba como si no hubiese mañana era nada más y nada menos que Kaeli.

Una sencilla historia. El alumno chino de gastronomía le había pedido a Elizabetha que le diera los postrecitos al club donde estaba uno de sus parientes, Long. Pero después de una exhaustiva junta con las líderes, determinaron que lo más seguro es que los recibiera Kyle, el manager y que por ende, quien debería llevarlos era el chico que más anhelaba la presencia de dichoso australiano.

A la hora de la verdad, ahí estaba parado fuera de la puerta del club temblando como pollito.

-Pero son seis… -Añadió el castaño

-Uno… uno es pa-para ti…-Kaeli bajó la cabeza, tratando de evitar el sonrojo o nerviosismo, cediéndole la charola al manager.

Más allá, escondidas en la esquina del pasillo, estaban tres muchachas. Elizabetha, Lily y MeiMei, tomando fotografías a cuan más.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Kaeli?-Preguntó, mientras tomaba la charola con una mano y acariciaba los cabellos del menor con la otra. –Se ven deliciosos…-Pero nada más pasaba. El neozelandés se había quedado helado. Bueno, helado era poco. Echó a correr, saliendo del alcance del australiano muy pronto. Kyle se quedó extrañado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El neozelandés fue interceptado por las chicas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien?-Preguntó la rubia pequeña con aspecto dulce.

-Se… ¡Se sabe mi nombre!-Gritó y comenzó a respirar bien hondo y con dificultad.

-¡Por dios! ¡Se está hiperventilando! Eli, Eli…-La taiwanesa quiso llamar la atención de Elizabetha, pero ella, estaba ida mirando las fotos que había tomado.

Juraba ver un chorrito de sangre escurrirle por la nariz.

-¡Kaeli, Kaeli! ¡Tranquilízate! –Lily intentaba calmarle por todos los medios, dándole un peluche de oveja para que apretara.

-Eli, esto no va nada, nada bien…-Agregó la castaña de mechón de cabello rebelde.

Elizabetha volvió a la realidad y le pegó un fuerte golpe en la espalda al neozelandés, este, de inmediato comenzó a respirar normalmente.

-¡Haberme dicho antes que sufres ataques de pánico y ansiedad!- Dijo preocupada.

-¡Haberme dicho antes que el amor de mi vida abriría la puerta!-Indignado, se dejó caer contra la pared, abrazando con más fuerza su ovejita.

.

.

.

_ MUCHAS PREGUNTAS!_

_-¿Quién es la cachorrita? _

_-¿SUECIA Y DINAMARCA? -feel like Emil_

_-¿Qué será de Ikuinen Hjärta?_

_-¿China mandó los pastelitos de buena fe?_

_-¿Kaeli y Kyle quedarán juntos?_

_-¿Quién más piensa que Kaeli es un amorsh?_

_-¿Quién extrañó a Mark? -lo dejamos descansar porque si no me acusa de abuso..._

_Si leyeron y esperaron, les daré una galletosa._

_Yael &' Trollstaff fuera!_


End file.
